Nightmare
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: Vous n'avez pas le droit!"un poing serré s'abattit sur le bureau.le vieux soutaïchou reprit la parole"si vous continuez de vous fréquenter je serais obligé de sévir""mais c'est injuste!pourquoi eux et pas nous?""parce que c'est contre nature"
1. Chapter 1

**Bon je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui est, pour une fois, en plusieurs chapitres ! on applaudit l'effort messieurs, dames ! XD**

**Je ne sais pas si ça sera du grand art mais je vais faire de mon mieux…**

**Comme d'habitude il y aura du yaoi mais là j'ai la prétention d'introduire un de mes perso dans le monde déjà foisonnant crée par Tite Kubo alors j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution je ne promets rien vu que je suis en pleine révision du bac donc là encore je ferai du mieux que je peux…**

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez des critiques^^**

**Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (de toute façon on me les donnerait jamais vu ce que je leur fait subir…).**

**Bonne lecture =3**

_Nightmare_

Chapitre premier :

Rumeurs

_ Alors Rikichi, ça va ?

Une grande claque amicale s'abattit sur l'épaule mince du jeune shinigami, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redressa avec un sourire et se tourna vers son idole.

_ Très bien, Abaraï-fukutaïchou ! Vous vous entraîner avec moi aujourd'hui ?

_ Si t'as des trucs intéressant à raconter…

_ Haï !

Renji frotta amicalement les cheveux noir en bataille du gamin. Celui ci se débattit pour la forme et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Il faisait toujours beau dans le Seireitei, et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui car Renji avait le droit de sortir. Il sourit comme un imbécile en repensant aux compliments déguisés que lui avait fait son taïchou ce matin, lui assurant en somme qu'il avait bien travaillé et qu'il pouvait disposer pour la journée. Les hollows se faisait rares ces temps ci et il avait prévu d'aller s'entraîner cet après-midi, en profitant de cette occasion pour cuire sa peau déjà brune au soleil.

Rikichi relança la conversation alors qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Renji, en train d'enlever le haut de son kimono, suspendit son geste en entendant les propos du plus jeune. Il se tourna vers lui avec un air incrédule et demanda :

_ Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Rikichi sortit la tête de son casier, clamant avec un air assuré :

_ Je vous assure, Abaraï-fukutaïchou ! Un monstre s'est introduit dans le Rukongaï et les habitants ont peur ! Bien sûr, reprit-il en enfilant son hakama, il ne dévore pas les âmes mais apparemment le Gotei 13 n'a pas l'intention d'intervenir.

Ces paroles laissèrent Renji perplexe. Un monstre ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, avec les hollows qui persécutaient les shinigamis depuis des siècles la notion même de monstre pour qualifier autre chose était à exclure. En plus les choses étranges étaient monnaie courante au sein de la Soul Society ; on pouvait prendre l'exemple du capitaine Komamura et son physique pour le moins…poilu. Une chose capable d'inquiéter à ce point les habitants du Rukongaï était donc vraiment étrange.

Renji en était sûr, un truc pas net allait (encore) leur tomber sur le coin de la gueule. Réprimant un soupir il finit de se préparer et empoigna Zabimaru, suivant Rikichi sur le terrain.

Il était bien décider à faire parler le jeune brun.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Byakuya Kuchiki s'ennuyait ferme. Pour ne pas être grossier.

Ayant terminé sa propre pile de dossier il avait eut l'idée, saugrenue il en convient, d'entamer celle de son subordonné. Sa main aristocratique avait des crampes à force de signer tous les rapports à la chaîne et il souhaitait que quelque chose vienne le tirer de là, peu importait la chose en question.

Avant qu'il s'apprête à lâcher un profond soupir d'exaspération qui aurait terni sa réputation d'homme insensible, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il releva la tête à temps pour voir une longue chevelure blanche débouler dans son bureau sans autre préavis. Le noble pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son encombrant sempaï envahir son espace vital.

_ Ukitake ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Jyuushiro leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le vouvoiement protocolaire avant de tirer une chaise à lui et de s'y asseoir. Il sortit un document de ses manches amples sous le regard dégouté de Byakuya et le posa entre eux, le tapotant du doigt nerveusement.

_ Ceci est l'ébauche d'un rapport. Il y a quelques jours, des troubles sont apparut dans les districts les plus miséreux du Rukongaï et nous avons recueillis des témoignages…

Le capitaine marqua une pause, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de continuer sous le regard vaguement curieux de Byakuya.

_ Il s'agirait d'un « monstre », un hybride pour être plus précis, qui volerait depuis deux jours environ tout les stocks de viande disponible appartenant aux habitants du Rukongaï. Nous n'avons pour ainsi dire rien comme renseignements et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi pour traiter cette affaire délicate…

Jyuushiro poussa le document vers Byakuya avec un sourire entendu d'un blanc éclatant, espérant sans doute mieux faire passer la nouvelle.

A la vue de ce visage qui respirait la bonté, le brun ne se laissa pas amadouer et se dit simplement que son sempaï voulait lui refiler quelque chose de pas très net. Alors qu'un silence inconfortable voguait dans la pièce, la main gantée de Byakuya consentit à s'emparer du dossier. Anxieux, Ukitake observait les yeux indigo qui parcouraient le dossier rapidement. Enfin le capitaine de la 6ème division referma le document et regarda son sempaï d'un air passablement exaspéré.

_ J'ai compris, Ukitake. Je vais le faire.

Avant même que Jyuushiro eut le temps de l'inonder de remerciements en tous genre Byakuya précisa :

_ Mais j'exige le droit d'emmener mon vice-capitaine et seulement lui.

Un ange passa et Ukitake se sentit rougir sous le regard de plus en plus étonné du brun. Lorsque ce dernier comprit, il devint à son tour écarlate et éclata en protestations véhémentes.

_ Ce-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin Ukitake !

_ Hahaha-ouch !

Le capitaine s'en fut en rigolant, évitant avec plus ou moins de succès les divers projectiles lancés par Byakuya. Ce dernier n'avait pu empêcher des images plus ou moins osées d'effleurer son esprit lorsqu'il avait compris la raison du malaise de son sempaï.

Avec un soupir, il se calma et remis son kenseikan en place, se convainquit de ne plus y penser avant de rouvrir de dossier. Sur une feuille jaunit par l'humidité, un pinceau fin avait tracé d'un trait sûr la forme d'un humain affublé d'ailes.

Au dessous du dessin abîmé figurait la légende : « Prenez garde, l'artiste n'en a pas réchappé. »

&&&&&&&&&&&

_ C'était génial, Abaraï-sempaï !

_ Ha ha…m'appelle pas comme ça Rikichi, je me sens vieux…

Fourbus et couvert de sueur, les deux shingamis regagnaient les vestiaires, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Satisfait de leur entraînement, Renji n'en oubliait pas pour autant l'étrange rumeur que lui avait rapportée le petit brun et remit le sujet sur le tapis, tout en délicatesse.

_ Et pour cette histoire de monstre du Rukongaï c'est vrai ou pas ?

Rikichi cligna des yeux bêtement avant de sortir de sa torpeur et de répondre précipitamment :

_ B-bien sûr, Abaraï-fukutaïchou ! C'est Ukitake-taïchou qui me l'a rapportée ce matin !

Renji sourit devant l'indignation du jeune shinigami. Le brun avait beau être enthousiaste, Renji se sentait mal à l'aise. Persuadé que cette affaire lui retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre, il décida d'en savoir plus.

_ C'est bon, j'te crois ! Et il ne t'as rien dit d'autre ?

_ Mmm….pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il était pressé de voir Kuchiki-taïchou.

Un profond soupir et un affaissement d'épaules traduisirent toute la lassitude que Renji éprouvait en cet instant. Pour cette fois, il aurait vraiment voulut que son instinct lui fasse défaut. Durant son monologue intérieur, au sein duquel il récitait toutes les malédictions qu'il connaissait pour achever Ukitake, il ne s'était pas aperçut que Rikichi le regardait avec curiosité, semblant attendre quelque chose. Renji releva la tête et lui expliqua :

_ A chaque fois qu'Ukitake-taïchou traîne dans le bureau de Kuchiki-taïchou c'est des ennuis en perspective…

Et particulièrement pour moi, pensa-t-il. Rikichi acquiesça avec compréhension et le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement la tête, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un violent rougissement sur les joues du brun. Comme à chaque fois, songea Renji, amusé. Il quitta les vestiaires sur une dernière parole à l'adresse du shinigami et ce dirigea vers le réfectoire, bien décidé à se remplir l'estomac avant que son taïchou le rattrape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pluie trempait, froide et cinglante, la rivière déjà reput. Sur la surface grise et ondoyante, les ondes se propageaient gracieusement, repoussant les quelques feuilles ballotées par les flots. Sur la terre détrempée, les gouttes carmines et odorantes fondaient comme neige au soleil, s'échappaient précipitamment de la bouche avide.

L'os, dépouillé de sa viande, tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. La forme humaine, courbée et crasseuse, scruta les alentours avant de déployer ses ailes visqueuses pour prendre un envol pénible. Le ciel était bleu las bas. Il lutta contre le vent, observant à travers le rideau d'eau la vie en bas. Partagé entre l'indifférence et la curiosité, il ralentit son allure sans s'en rendre compte.

Ses cheveux fin et noir collaient à son front et ses joues, sa peau était plus glacée que d'ordinaire. Un cri strident l'interrompit dans sa contemplation. Il renversa une fillette pour s'envoler à nouveau, la douleur se répandant dans ses membres. La haine l'empoisonnait sans relâche, il ne connaissait du repos que le bruit de la pluie qui martelait son crâne et l'empêchait de penser.

Il pensa cependant, ironiquement, que la fillette terrorisée était celle de la jeune femme qui l'avait abordé, il y a trois jours. Attirée par son corps à moitié nu et ses yeux vert électrique, elle lui avait proposé son aide avant de s'enfuir en hurlant lorsqu'il les avaient déployées.

Las de toute cette incompréhension, il laissa sortir sa colère et fila à travers l'air saturé de pluie, attiré vers un point inconnu. Il vit la barrière bien avant de s'y heurter mais s'y précipita, les particules spirituelles volant en éclat sur son passage.

Epuisé, il se laisse planer à terre gauchement avant de sentir la boue sur son ventre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la barrière gigantesque puis replia les ailes membraneuses au dessus de lui, s'entourant d'une obscurité familière.

Tout en laissant son corps changer, il se dit qu'on se méfierait peut être moins de lui ainsi.

**Bon c'est un peu court mais….vous me direz si vous avez envie de connaître la suite et si je ménage bien le suspense XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Finalement je trouve toujours le temps d'écrire pendant mes cours malgré le bac qui approche XD**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira, les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi mais je m'éclate quand même bien avec !**

**Merci a Velvet Cat pour ta review ^^ préviens moi si je ne ménage plus assez le suspense XD**

**Bonne lecture =3**

Chapitre second :

Premier contact

Une main paresseuse bougea sous les draps blancs, suivit d'un grognement endormi. Elle étira ses doigts et taquina légèrement la peau ferme à sa portée. Les muscles d'un ventre plat se contractèrent sous ses caresses ; encouragée, elle se fit plus entreprenante.

Une chevelure blanche se réfugia sous les draps, émettant un grognement désapprobateur. La main persévéra et s'aventura à masser doucement le bas ventre.

Un autre grognement incompréhensible lui parvient, suivit d'un : « mmh…mais tu t'arrêtes jamais, Shunsui ? ».

Un rire étouffé répondit aux plaintes d'Ukitake. Chassant la main baladeuse de son ventre, il cala son dos contre le torse de son amant avec un soupir d'aise. Kyoraku enfouit son nez dans les mèches blanches et ramena sagement son bras sur le torse d'Ukitake.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient dans la chambre, la colorant de jaune et d'orange. Profitant de cet instant serein et du corps chaud pressé contre lui, Ukitake était près à se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose qui l'en empêcha.

Shunsui frottait affectueusement son nez contre sa nuque et la masse dure qu'il sentait à l'arrière de sa cuisse n'était certainement pas son genou. Avec un soupir, Ukitake s'apprêtait à le repousser un peu mais l'inquiétude qui pointait dans l'aura de son amant l'en dissuada. Lentement, il ramena ses cheveux longs sur son épaule et Shunsui s'empressa de couvrir sa nuque de baisers. Cependant, le cœur n'y était pas pour le malade, et le brun s'en aperçut rapidement.

_ Hey, Hime…

_ Mh ?

_ C'est Byakuya qui te tracasse ?

Ukitake enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en marmonnant un vague « mais comment tu fais pour toujours deviner ? » alors que Shunsui souriait contre son cou.

_ Je le sais parce que tout les matins tu ne repousse jamais ma main, sauf quand tu as des soucis en tête…

_ …

Malgré le fait qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis un certain temps, Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la pensée de leurs activités matinales. Gêné, il se mordit la lèvre et gigota un peu. Autant tout raconter au brun qui, en plus de deviner avec justesse ses états d'âme, était souvent de bon conseil.

Peinant à choisir ses mots, il posa sa main sur le bras de Shunsui toujours sur son torse et se lança :

_ Eh bien…c'est cette mission que je lui aie confié. Je…je ne sais pas s'il est préparé à ça et je ne sais même pas si nous, nous le serions.

_ Je comprends, Hime mais il n'est plus ton élève…et c'est un capitaine…

_ Je sais ! mais…

Ukitake s'interrompit, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer à dévoiler ses craintes, et si oui comment les formuler. Il soupira doucement et caressa le bras fort qui l'enserrait en petits cercles, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Action inutile car le brun n'était pas dupe et évita à son amant la gêne de dévoiler ses angoisses.

_ C'est à propos de Renji non ? Il ne doit pas se rendre compte de l'effet plus ou moins gênant qu'il a sur Byakuya…

Ukitake poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_ Byakuya a été seul pendant trop longtemps et j'ai peur qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur la seule personne assez proche de lui hormis sa sœur…mais…il ne se rend pas compte ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore !

_ Tu désapprouverais sa relation avec un homme ?

_ Baka ! Bien sur que non !

Je serais très mal placé pour ça, pensa le capitaine, emmêlant ses jambes à celle de Shunsui. Frustré, il reprit :

_ Renji est un homme admirable, là n'est pas la question, cependant il est originaire du Rukongaï, Byakuya est son supérieur hiérarchique et…

_ Et ?

_ …et Renji ne ressent rien pour lui !

Pour le coup, Shunsui en oublia complètement son désir pressé contre la cuisse de son amant et se releva sur son coude, surplombant Ukitake. Son visage exprimait une profonde stupeur et il ne put s'empêcher de questionner l'autre capitaine.

_ Sérieusement ? Mais…Byakuya est bel homme, il est riche et intelligent, il a pratiquement tout pour lui !

Jyuushiro rit devant l'indignation de Shunsui et ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de le regarder, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

_ Attends un peu…c'est justement parce qu'il est son modèle qu'il n'envisage rien ? Pour lui, Byakuya est une sorte…d'idole, c'est ça ?

_ Mh-mh…., acquiesça Ukitake, toujours pensif.

Le brun se recoucha derrière lui et décida de continuer la conversation alors que les rayons tièdes envahissaient leur lit. Il sentait que son amant était encore soucieux.

_ Renji n'a personne en vue alors ? Et tu ne vois personne qui conviendrait mieux à Byakuya que lui ?

_ Je pense que Renji ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, mais il est très proche d'Hisagi Shuuhei et ce dernier a beaucoup d'affection pour Renji depuis qu'il lui a en partie sauvé la vie à l'Académie. Ensuite…Byakuya est tellement difficile que je ne vois pas…j'aurais bien une idée mais elle n'amènera peut être rien de bon…

Shunsui l'encouragea d'une caresse sur l'épaule.

_ Je sais que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Byakuya nourrissait beaucoup d'admiration pour le père d'Ichigo…

Ukitake sentit son amant pouffer dans son dos, surement en train d'imaginer le sévère Byakuya Kuchiki dans les bras de ce clown d'Isshin. Amusé lui aussi, le malade tapa sur la main puissante, le réprimandant doucement. Toujours souriant, Shunsui encercla Ukitake de ses bras et le colla à lui, chuchotant au creux de son cou :

_ C'est généreux de ta part de t'occuper des autres mais moi je voudrais que tu me laisse m'occuper de toi…

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se laissa aller dans ses bras avec un soupir de plaisir, fermant les yeux au contact de la peau chaude de Shunsui.

Il se détendit complètement lorsque la main baladeuse revint caresser son ventre. Entre eux, c'était une sorte de rituel qui leur permettait de passer la journée en pensant l'un à l'autre, en ayant toujours la marque de l'autre sur soi.

La main de Shunsui acheva de réveiller l'entrejambe d'Ukitake, qui gémissait déjà, passant sa main derrière lui pour enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns en bataille. Caressant de ses jambes les mollets musclés de Shunsui il se tortillait dans les draps alors que le brun mordillait sa nuque et le masturbait avec tendresse.

Les couinements de plaisir d'Ukitake résonnaient librement dans la chambre.

Il écarta légèrement les jambes, permettant à son amant de glisser son membre entre ses fesses tendres. Ukitake haletait profondément et pris la main de Shunsui dans la sienne, le forçant à durcir ses vas et vient. Le brun le couvrait de caresses, lui murmurait à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point son corps était beau.

Ukitake se noyait avec plaisir dans ce flot de paroles et laissait ses hanches onduler contre le désir de Shunsui. Bientôt ses cris se firent plus précipités, les draps se froissèrent entre ses doigts et il vint dans un gémissement étouffé.

Le brun contemplait le visage de son amant en pleine extase et cacha le sien au creux de sa nuque brûlante pour jouir lui aussi, maculant les fesses et les reins d'Ukitake.

Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, restant pelotonné l'un contre l'autre. Ukitake se retourna pour faire face à Shunsui et se nicha dans ses bras, profitant de la sérénité de l'instant avant la frénésie qui allait à coup sûr toucher le Seireitei.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Renji ?

_ Haï, taïchou ?

_ J'aimerai te parler quelques instants…

Le shinigami releva la tête, auparavant plongé jusqu'au cou dans un sombre rapport sensé l'éclairer sur cette affaire de monstre. Il était rare que son capitaine le dérange alors qu'il se mettait, enfin, à travailler. Perplexe, il acquiesça et se leva, allant respectueusement jusqu'au bureau de Byakuya. Il resta planté un long moment devant lui, attendant que quelque chose se produise.

Il était loin de s'imaginer le trouble qu'il provoquait malgré lui chez le noble.

Byakuya agitait ses pieds sous son bureau, espérant faire passer toute son anxiété dans ce mouvement répétitif. Suite à la phrase ambiguë qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille au capitaine de la 13ème division, il se devait d'agir avant de faire d'autre lapsus de ce genre.

Ou pire.

Hier soir, seul dans son immense manoir, il avait bêtement répété le discours qu'il servirait à Renji, imaginant avec angoisse les réactions diverses qu'il pourrait avoir. Mais à présent, en voyant le shinigami se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre devant lui, anxieux à l'idée d'une punition éventuelle, il perdait tout ses maigres moyens. Lissant son haori nerveusement, il se décida enfin.

_ Vois-tu Renji…hier il m'est arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux qui implique Ukitake-taïchou. Cette histoire te concerne également, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai connaître précisément ton orientation sexuelle.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. En apparence serein, il observait le visage de son fukutaïchou se décomposer lentement tandis qu'il comprenait tous ce qu'impliquait cette simple question.

_ Mais…s-sauf votre respect taïchou, je ne vois pas en quoi cette information peut être capitale pour nos miss-

_ Elle l'est, pour moi.

_ …

Renji hésitait visiblement et finit par être, comme à son habitude, honnête.

_ Je ne sais pas en quoi cela vous intéresse mais sachez que j'aime indifféremment les hommes et les femmes. Avec une légère préférence pour les hommes, qui ne risque pas de tomber enceint.

Un silence inconfortable plana sur la pièce avant que Byakuya n'acquiesce lentement, heureux de la franchise de son subordonné. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il demanda :

_ Et que pense tu réellement de moi, Renji ?

_ Je-

Un bruit sourd interrompit Renji, un messager venait d'entrer brutalement par la fenêtre et semblait passablement paniqué.

_ Ordre pour Kuchiki-taïchou et Abaraï-fukutaïchou ! Le monstre vient d'être repéré, inerte, à l'entrée nord ! Ordre de le maîtriser et de l'emmener à Kurotsuchi-taïchou immédiatement !

Le messager se tut, essoufflé. Renji et Byakuya se regardèrent, et Renji prit précipitamment Zabimaru avec lui sur un signe du capitaine. Sans même un regard pour le messager, ils sortirent par la fenêtre, s'efforçant tout deux de chasser la précédente conversation de leurs pensées pour se concentrer sur la mission. Grâce au shunpo, ils furent rapidement sur les lieux.

Une certaine panique gagnait les shinigamis de basse classe, qui débattaient furieusement, regroupés en large cercle autour d'une forme sombre. A l'arrivée du capitaine de la 6ème division, tout le monde se tut. Byakuya avança lentement, Renji sur ses talons, vers la forme étendue à même le sol, fendant la foule apeurée. D'un regard meurtrier, Renji dispersa les shinigamis et les gardes. Tout ce beau monde s'empressa de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, pressé de mettre la plus grande distance entre eux et le sévère capitaine.

Renji s'approcha de son taïchou, qui contemplait silencieusement la menace potentielle.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait taïchou ?

_ Je vais essayer d'établir un contact, pour cela je vais devoir le réveiller. Au moindre problème je te ferais signe et tu contacteras les capitaines. En attendant reste là.

Sur ses ordres, Byakuya s'avança encore, réduisant la distance entre lui et la chose à quelques pas. Méfiant, il détailla les ailes membraneuses recouvertes de plumes mouillées et pourvues de pics acérés. Leur couleur allait du noir au bleu nuit par endroit ; se décalant vers la droite il put voir le dégradé de gris qu'elles arboraient à la jointure de l'omoplate. Peu de choses dans la vie morne de Byakuya Kuchiki le laissaient perplexe, mais là il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareille.

Ne sentant aucun reiatsu menaçant, il s'approcha jusqu'à toucher l'extrémité d'une aile. Elle était tiède, la chose était toujours en vie, et les plumes noires collaient au bout de ses doigts. Il contourna la forme, peu vêtue, pour se retrouver en face d'elle ; au vue de la largeur des hanches et de la cambrure des reins et de la taille il pouvait affirmer que cette chose était de sexe féminin.

Toujours silencieux, il s'accroupit sous le regard anxieux de son subordonné et écarta les cheveux trempés du visage blanc. Un sursaut secoua le corps inerte mais la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas. Son visage était maculé de boue, malgré tout, faute d'être vraiment belle, elle avait beaucoup de charme et un magnétisme indéniable. Byakuya ne remarqua rien d'anormal sur son visage ni sur le reste de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'un brusque coup le force à reculer.

Il porta la main à sa lèvre ensanglantée, honteux de n'avoir pas vu venir la menace.

Une pointe acérée lui faisait face, semblant être en os, prolongée par une queue reptilienne et souple. A peine Byakuya l'eut-elle regardée qu'elle retombait mollement sur le dos blanc, ayant surement réagis à cause d'un réflexe.

Il se retourna et fit un signe d'apaisement à Renji, qui avait déjà posé la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

_ Ne bouge pas. Je pense que le plus sage est de l'emmener au soutaïchou.

_ Mais le messager a dit que…

_ Je sais ! Mais mon honneur m'interdit de laisser une jeune femme sans défense et à moitié nu à la merci de Mayuri.

Renji lui fit un sourire contrit et acquiesça silencieusement. Rengainant son sabre, il s'avança et hissa la forme inconsciente sur son dos. Les bras blancs de la créature pendaient le long de son cou. Près à suivre son taïchou, il s'arrêta subitement, le rouge aux joues. Byakuya se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. D'un regard Renji lui fit comprendre sa gêne : une poitrine moelleuse se pressait contre son dos. Nul besoin de préciser que cette poitrine était nue.

Amusé par la gêne de son subordonné, Byakuya lui emboita le pas et lança d'une voix traînante :

_ Eh bien, eh bien…je te pensais déjà un homme, Renji…

Dépassant le shinigami, il eut la satisfaction de voir les joues bronzées s'empourprer.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Au travers des brumes de l'inconscience, le démon se sentit soulevé. Son corps nu et glacé se colla de lui même contre ce qui semblait être un dos et elle frissonna lorsque des mains calleuses agrippèrent fermement ses cuisses.

A moitié consciente, elle ne pouvait réagir et peu importait le danger qui la guettait, ses ailes balayaient le sol et le mouvement régulier de la marche achevait de l'assoupir.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle devinait des cheveux rouge sang et un caractère tout aussi tumultueux. Renonçant à comprendre cette sensation si familière, sa tête retomba sur une épaule carrée et se laissa glisser sur la pente des rêves, des chimères et des paradis perdus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et un autre chapitre fait en cours de philo ! Qu'est qu'ils vont me manquer XD**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous aimez ou si vous ne comprenez pas tout XD j'écris comme je pense alors il se peut que se soit un peu brouillon parfois ! **

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part que les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

**=3**

Chapitre troisième

Eveil

_ Shirosaki…

_ …

_ Shiro' arrête bordel !

Le hollow gloussa et se recula pour voir son œuvre. Devant lui, Ichigo était de dos, penché sur ses nombreux exercices de maths. L'apparence était sérieuse, si ce n'est la multitude de couettes à chouchous roses qui hérissaient le crâne de l'adolescent.

Shirosaki éclata de son rire de crécelle en sentant l'humeur massacrante de son maître. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'Ichigo tentait d'ignorer son hollow, qui s'était matérialisé sans son accord, et de faire quelques exercices histoire de ne pas aller au lycée les mains vides. Peine perdue. Il laissa tomber son crayon et se prit la tête entre les mains, capitulant face au hollow hyperactif. Après plusieurs semaines sans l'ombre d'un hollow à l'horizon, Shiro avait décidé de tromper son ennui en ennuyant son roi préféré.

Exaspéré, il commença à démêler difficilement les immondes chouchous roses de Yuzu tout en lançant des regards meurtriers à son hollow, tranquillement allongé sur son lit. La lumière jaune de la petite lampe de chevet se reflétait en or liquide dans les yeux du hollow.

_ T'es vraiment chiant, hollow de mes deux ! T'as rien d'autre à foutre que de m'emmerder ?!

_ Je pourrais jouer avec tes p'tites sœurs ? lui lança Shiro avec un rictus effrayant.

Ichigo lui lança un regard courroucé et s'apprêtai à le frapper lorsqu'il interrompit net son geste. Méfiant, il recula sa chaise, s'éloignant de son lit et du hollow par la même occasion.

Encore.

Cette lueur perverse flottait encore dans les prunelles noir et or et le narguait, de même que la langue bleue sombre et envoutante qui courait sur les lèvres blanches.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite Shiro.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas jouer avec moi, majesté ?

_ Tsss…

Ichigo se détourna en soupirant du spectacle de son hollow se trémoussant sur le lit et pensa à une solution pour interrompre ses incessantes avances, toutes plus entreprenantes les unes que les autres. Etant donné que Shiro était privé de sang faute de combats, il se rabattait sur une activité plus…charnelle, et avait jeté son dévolu sur la seule personne à sa disposition. Atterré, Ichigo avait dû subir depuis d'innombrables provocations et commençait, malgré lui, à céder.

Rangeant ses devoirs d'un air résigné, il maudit tout ce qui concernait l'adolescence et les hormones. Et les maths aussi. Intrigué, il jeta comme à regret un coup d'œil prudent vers son hollow alors que sa conscience, maligne, lui soufflait un « pourquoi pas » bien tentant. Au moment même où il acceptait l'idée qu'il pouvait trouver Shiro séduisant, un portail apparut au milieu de sa chambre, le détournant de ses questions existentielles.

Surpris, il se leva et un papillon de l'enfer chatouilla son nez, le faisant loucher pitoyablement. Le hollow éclata de rire et se roula sur le lit, sous les regards outrés de Rukia et Ukitake, qui venaient de passer le portail. Penaud, Ichigo chassa le papillon couleur ébène et s 'adressa directement à Ukitake, souriant :

_ Ukitake-taïchou ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Dites-moi que c'est une nouvelle miss- ouch ! Rukia !

_ Enfin tu t'aperçois de ma présence, paysan ! Tu aurais dû me dire bonjour dés que j'ai passé le portail !

Tandis qu'Ichigo massait la bosse qui prenait naissance sur son crâne, le rire détraqué du hollow avait redoublé, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe du lit dans un « boum » retentissant, ne cessant pas pour autant de s'esclaffer.

_ Et fait taire ce hollow !, s'époumona Rukia, sous le regard amusé de son capitaine.

Jyuushiro s'avança calmement vers Shiro et caressa ses cheveux blancs tout en mettant son index sur ses lèvres dans un « chut » complice. Au grand étonnement d'Ichigo, le hollow se tut immédiatement et sourit béatement, fermant les yeux en ronronnant contre la main tendre. Il réclama encore quelques caresses avant de repartir en lambeau dans le monde intérieur de son maître.

_ C-comment avez-vous fait ?!, bredouilla un Ichigo très retourné.

Son air éberlué fit rire Ukitake qui lui répondit, malicieux :

_ C'est-un-se-cret ! Pour l'instant nous avons quelque chose de plus important à t'annoncer, Rukia et moi !

Le capitaine attendit que les yeux du jeune homme reprennent leurs tailles habituelle et lança, enthousiaste :

_ Tu reprends du service parmi nous !

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire, de même que Shiro, ronronnant toujours au fond de lui. Ukitake lui expliqua rapidement la situation, aidé de Rukia, et le hollow blanc, qui écoutait la conversation, parut très intéressé par l'hybride apparut au sein de la Soul Society. Le shinigami roux se rendait compte que c'était une mission délicate mais sa curiosité le poussa à accepter sans hésitation.

A ce que lui avait dit Ukitake, ils auraient surtout besoin de son hollow qui, en plus d'être enthousiaste, paraissait détenir des connaissances anciennes.

Après avoir quitté son corps et menacé Kon s'il le mettait en danger de quelque manière que ce soit, les trois shinigamis se dirigèrent vers la Soul Society.

Au tréfonds de l'âme d'Ichigo, Shiro ressentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis une éternité. Le shinigami roux, surpris et perplexe, éprouva alors une vague de nostalgie qui le submergea, et dû fermer les yeux sous les sentiments tendres qui émanait du hollow.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Renji et Byakuya ne purent jamais parvenir chez le capitaine Yamamoto avec leur précieux paquet.

Sans préavis, Kenpachi Zaraki avait joué les curieux et exigé de voir cette hybride, songeant d'or et déjà à un nouveau combat. Le capitaine de la 6ème division et son subordonné étaient donc bloqués au beau milieu d'une rue déserte du Seireitei, tentant de discuter le droit de passage.

Pour la énième fois, Byakuya tenta d'expliquer à Kenpachi que non, on ne pouvait pas réveiller la jeune femme à coups de baffes et l'obliger à combattre. Exaspéré, il allait finir par le provoquer en duel pour s'en débarrasser, et peu importait les dégâts causés aux bâtiments alentours, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix venir dans leur direction.

_ C'est Ichigo !

Renji, dont le sourire s'était élargi à la vue de son ami, avait du mal à tenir en place. Lorsque le petit groupe parvint plus prés d'eux et dépassa Kenpachi, il remarqua Rukia, mangée par l'ombre assez imposante du shinigami roux.

Oubliant les convenances, il s'élança vers la jeune femme et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et Ukitake regardait leurs retrouvailles avec joie. Lorsque les effusions se furent calmées, les shinigamis vinrent vers Byakuya et la forme allongée à ses côtés. A la surprise de tous, et particulièrement de Renji, le noble avait regardé avec approbation l'embrassade de son subordonné et Rukia, sans menace aucune. Tandis que cette dernière s'avançait pour saluer son frère comme il se doit, elle pensa avec soulagement que celui ci avait enfin comprit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre elle et Renji.

_ Bonjour, Nii-sama. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

_ Moi de même Rukia. Je vois que tu as amené du renfort, ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour Ichigo et Ukitake.

_ Oui ! J'ai pensé qu'Ichigo et son hollow pourrait nous être utile !

Tandis que Rukia s'entretenait avec le capitaine et qu'Ukitake se glissait dans la conversation, Ichigo se décala vers la droite pour jeter un œil sur l'hybride. Se rapprochant, il vit qu'en réalité le « monstre » décrit par Ukitake était une jeune fille normale en apparence, si l'on excluait les ailes inquiétantes qui s'étalaient sur le sol poli. Laissant les autres à leur discussion, il rentra en lui lorsqu'il sentit Shiro s'agiter.

_ Majesté !?

_ Qu'y a t-il Shirosaki ? Elle te rappelle quelqu'un ?

_ …ne l'approche pas. C'est un conseil.

_ Elle est inconsciente ! Que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse ?!

_ …

Ichigo ressentit tout à coup une telle panique s'insinuer en lui qu'il recula vivement, sous les regards étonné du petit groupe, qui s'était arrêter de parler. Suivant son instinct, Renji suivit son ami, entraînant Rukia, Ukitake et Byakuya avec lui, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et la chose. Seul Kenpachi restait prés de la jeune femme, attendant certainement son réveil avec impatience.

Ichigo n'eût pas le temps de le prévenir qu'une onde de choc courrait sous ses pieds, le déstabilisant. Le grondement se répandit rapidement dans tous le Seireitei, il pouvait voir la poussière se soulever sous le choc. Quelques ondes filèrent encore puis tout s'arrêta brusquement. Un silence lourd de menaces envahit alors l'allée et tous attendait, aux aguets.

Ichigo osait à peine respirer.

Emanant de Shiro, la pensée, ou plutôt la certitude que ses secousses provenaient de la jeune femme envahit Ichigo. Devant lui, Kenpachi regardait l'hybride d'un air étonné, contrarié d'être tombé à cause de simples ondes. Derrière, Rukia s'était instinctivement rattrapée à Renji, et son regard bleu sombre trahissait son anxiété.

Ils étaient tous, sans exception, dans l'expectative, et s'était de loin la pire situation pour des combattants.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Je ne sais pas Majesté, mais ne t'en approche pas !

Un soubresaut avait parcouru le corps alangui comme une poupée désarticulée dont on remonte le mécanisme pour la dernière fois. Avec des mouvements saccadés, la main droite s'anima, son poignet endolori craquant dans le silence, sinistre.

Puis se fut le gauche.

Enfin la tête vira brusquement et le craquement désagréable emplit les tympans d'Ichigo. La chose se relevait, sans aide de ses bras aucune. Avec un frisson de dégoût, le shinigami roux pensa que cette scène ressemblait à un mauvais remake de film d'horreur pour adolescent.

Tandis que la poitrine de l'hybride se relevait trop lentement, il sut qu'il était bien dans la réalité : la mince brise sur ses joues, l'odeur rance de la peur qui flottait autour de lui et l'ombre de la chose qui s'étirait sur les pierres poli. Dans un dernier craquement, le démon se retrouva sur ses genoux, sa tête aux yeux toujours clos rejeté en arrière.

Ses ailes, immenses, se décollèrent du sol avec un horrible bruit de succion, les plumes ébène maculées de boue. Elles devaient faire au bas mot deux mètres d'envergures chacune. L'engueulant presque, Shiro lui ordonna d'arrêter ses calculs et de fuir le plus vite possible.

Dans un bel ensemble, Ichigo et ses compagnons secouèrent vigoureusement la tête dans l'espoir ténu de se rafraîchir les idées. Coupant court à leurs efforts, une odeur épouvantable leur parvint, mélange âcre de souffre et d'une saveur entêtante qu'Ichigo identifiait comme de l'opium et de la vanille.

Les effluves agressaient leurs sens et personne n'était en mesure de faire un geste, pas même le capitaine Ukitake. Kenpachi s'était effondré depuis longtemps sous la pression spirituelle et gisait, inerte, à quelques pas de l'hybride.

&&&&&&&&&&

_ Soutaïchou ! Il faut envoyer des renforts !

_ Il n'en est pas question !

De rage, Shunsui abattit son poing sur une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité, la réduisant à quelques morceaux de bois épars. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il perde le contrôle de lui même au point de laisser la colère l'envahir. Le capitaine Yamamoto l'observait, ses mains ridées posées calmement sur sa canne.

_ Tu ne dois pas être égoïste, Shunsui. Le Goteï 13 n'a jamais été confronté à ce genre de problèmes aussi loin que je me souvienne, et je ne vais pas risquer des vies inutilement.

Le regard de Kyoraku se fit plus dur, si cela était encore possible. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, respira mais ne parvint pas à se calmer. Toute sa rancœur et son indignation perçait dans sa voix, sans qu'il fasse le moindre effort pour les cacher.

_ Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous pensez réellement que je vais envoyer des shinigamis expérimentés à la mort simplement parce que l'homme que j'aime se trouve las bas ? Mais réveillez-vous ! Il y a Rukia, Ichigo, Renji et trois capitaines ! Ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait une perte irréparable s'ils venaient à êtres tués ?!

Yamamoto le scruta, et consentit enfin à entrouvrir les yeux pour le regarder en face.

_ Ma décision est irrévocable. Ils devront se débrouiller seul.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo regrettait de n'avoir écouté les conseils de Shiro plus tôt. Avec une peur indescriptible qu'ils partageaient tous, ils voyaient la tête brune se redresser, et l'odeur étouffante se faisait plus intense de minute en minute.

Cramponnée à son bras, Rukia tremblait légèrement. Renji lui jetait des coups d'œil rapide, priant pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas. L'air était malsain autour d'eux, comme si la jeune femme était le mal à l'état pur, avec toutes les ignominies qui l'accompagnait.

Et pourtant.

Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la peau blanche, les mèches noires qui collaient au visage, la courbure du cou et l'épaule ronde, et son regard de descendre inexorablement plus bas. S'arrachant à contre cœur à sa contemplation, il s'aperçut que tous étaient dans son cas, y compris Rukia.

Une exclamation étouffée lui fit redresser la tête ; l'hybride était en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Curieusement, les paupières translucides possédaient une double rangée de cils couleur de nuit, qui se soulevaient lentement. Renji comprit l'exclamation qu'avait laissé échapper Ukitake lorsque les cils souples laissèrent apparaître deux lacs d'ébène et d'émeraudes liquide.

Shiro frémit au tréfonds d'Ichigo, devant ce regard si semblable au sien et ô combien supérieur. Tournant son visage avec une lenteur surnaturelle, le démon planta son regard farouche dans celui d'Ichigo, le clouant sur place.

C'était un regard qui affirmait « je connais tous de toi », un regard sans âge et sans frontières.

Choqué, Ichigo sentait les larmes se frayer un chemin dans son âme, et elles ne venaient pas de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Shiro… ?

**Voilà ! Perso, je trouve que ça traîne un peu en longueur mais je suis obligé de mettre toute l'histoire en place, donc pour ceux qui attendent des lemons, patiente ! XD**

**Ça viendra ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatrième :

Lutte

_ Shiro…

Ebranlé, Ichigo cherchait à comprendre la détresse soudaine de son double.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir le kimono d'un blanc éclatant traîner dans la boue, et les larmes du hollow se mélanger à l'averse qui brouillait les buildings de son monde intérieur. Shirosaki encerclait ses genoux de ses bras blancs, sa tête allait de droite à gauche et il répétait, comme une litanie, qu'il ne savait pas.

Perdu, le shinigami roux voulut s'avancer vers la créature et lui faire ravaler son air impassible, lorsque Byakuya le devança.

Le capitaine de plaça devant lui et libéra son zanpakuto avec assurance. La myriade d'éclat argenté fondit sur l'hybride tandis que les shinigamis regardaient le début du combat avec espoir.

Le démon sourit.

Ou, pour être plus exact, les coins pourpres de ses lèvres fines se redressèrent imperceptiblement. L'instant d'après, les pétales d'acier se consumait, retombant en cendres légères et rougeoyantes aux pieds de l'hybride. Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de riposter, d'un geste gracieux du poignet il fut projeté violemment contre le mur, dans un fracas de poussière et de pierres brisées. Le démon l'avait manipulé comme un marionnettiste fait danser ses poupées, sans le toucher.

_ Taïchou !

Renji se précipita vers son capitaine, mais Ukitake l'arrêta.

_ Je m'en charge Renji ! Je suis meilleur en kidou curatif que toi.

Inquiet, le vice-capitaine acquiesça et se détourna du corps disloqué de Byakuya pour rejoindre Ichigo. Le roux lui lança un regard perdu et ils pensaient tout deux que cette bataille serait peut être la dernière. Renji posa une main calleuse sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, le rassurant, et chuchota :

_ On n'y arrivera jamais si on la prend seul à seul, en plus on ne sait rien de cette chose ! Bon…je vais l'attaquer de front et essayer de retenir son attention pour que tu puisses la surprendre par derrière.

Ichigo, tendu, acquiesça et fronça les sourcils, concentré au maximum. Tandis qu'il essayait d'ignorer son hollow, Renji l'aborda une fois de plus, donnant les dernières recommandations.

_ Dés que je fonce vers elle, ne perds pas de temps et libère immédiatement ton bankaï !

Sur ses mots, il relâcha le bras d'Ichigo et s'avança de quelques pas, libérant Zabimaru qui se dressa vers le ciel, menaçant. La fourrure ondulait sur les épaules de Renji, et le crâne fixé sur son bras accentuait son air sauvage.

Dans un hurlement, il s'élança et brandis Zabimaru comme un fouet, la tête aux crocs démesurés filant vers le visage du démon. Son bankaï fut stoppé net, le museau du crâne reposant au creux de la paume de l'hybride. Ichigo n'avait même pas eut le temps d'esquisser l'ébauche d'un shunpo. Le temps était comme suspendu. Les seuls bruits provenaient d'Ukitake qui continuait, imperturbable, ses soins sur Byakuya.

Le visage de Renji se décomposa, et la garde de son zanpakuto lui échappa, venant s'enrouler calmement autour de la jeune fille. Elle tenait toujours le crâne, mais ses yeux avaient changés. Emu malgré lui, Ichigo vit les cils ébène se mouiller de larmes, les sourcils fins s'affaisser. L'odeur entêtante s'était estompée, et les ailes membraneuses elles-mêmes paraissaient moins menaçantes.

Renji regarda son ami, l'incompréhension marquant ses traits. Ichigo secoua la tête, n'en sachant pas plus que lui. Docile, Zabimaru resserrait doucement ses anneaux autour du démon, semblant hypnotisé par les yeux intenses.

La jeune femme caressa le crâne, ses lèvres entrouvertes attendant les bonnes paroles, les mots justes, pour parler. Enfin, son murmure retentit comme un cri dans le silence pesant du Seireitei.

_ C'est toi…c'est toi mais je ne me souviens plus…

Surpris, les shinigamis virent le bankaï s'annuler, Zabimaru rétrécissant progressivement pour reprendre sa forme de babouin. Malgré l'air perdu du démon, ils restaient tous sur leurs gardes, n'oubliant pas la défaite cuisante de Byakuya.

Les larmes roulaient désormais, rapides, sur les joues lisses du démon. Il porta ses doigts fins dans la fourrure soyeuse, suivant les arabesques noires qui courraient sur le dos de la bête. Les gestes étaient intimes, comme cent fois répétés. Les yeux rouges de Zabimaru vacillèrent et il posa son museau au creux de la main blanche, émettant une longue plainte.

S'en fut trop pour Renji qui, sorti de sa torpeur, serra les poings et s'avança rapidement vers le couple, l'air assuré. Sa voix rauque résonna dans l'air moite et traduisait toute son indignation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Bouffe-lui la main au lieu de te laisser caresser comme un vulgaire caniche ! BATS-TOI ! TU-

La tirade de Renji stoppa lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de son zanpakuto. Zabimaru avait pénétré son esprit et lui opposait une résistance farouche.

Le démon l'acheva.

Depuis que Renji s'était arrêté, il avait planté son regard humide dans le sien, et le shinigami rouge savait que la punition était imminente. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une aile se déployer et la pointe noire et brillante foncer vers lui. Un bruit de chair déchirée parvint à ses oreilles et il chuta dans une gerbe de sang.

Ichigo n'attendit pas que son ami touche le sol pour s'élancer vers le démon, le getsuga tensho le précédant. L'onde pourpre et noire fut rejetée par l'autre aile de l'hybride qui s'était repliée, protectrice, autour de Zabimaru. Le getsuga tensho fini sa course en détruisant les bâtiments avoisinant, laissant Ichigo seul face à une aile piquetée de plumes hérissées.

Résigné, il s'attendait à voler lui aussi contre l'un des murs épais, désarticulé par la force du coup. Curieusement, rien ne se passa, et il attendit comme un idiot pendant de longues minutes avant que le murmure rauque ne retentisse à nouveau.

_ Je ne veux pas me battre…traitez moi avec respect et j'en ferais de même avec vous.

Incertaines, les paroles étaient maladroites, comme si le démon n'avait pas parlé courtoisement depuis une éternité. Ichigo se tourna vers Rukia, restée en retrait. La jeune femme sonda les yeux vert avant de faire un signe de tête positif au roux, l'encourageant à baisser les armes.

Ichigo rengaina Zangetsu, constatant avec soulagement que son hollow avait cessé de se lamenter et louait dans une interminable tirade l'odeur du sang, comme à son habitude.

L'aile repliée et tendu bougea, dévoilant Zabimaru dans les bras de la jeune femme. Les rubis, perpétuellement agressifs, se répandaient en sillons salés et transparent. Pour la deuxième fois en cette étrange matinée, Ichigo voyait des larmes là où il n'y aurait jamais dû en avoir.

&&&&&&&&&&

Un rire détraqué résonna aux oreilles de Shunsui. La lueur blafarde et bleuté de l'écran se reflétait sur son visage, et accentuait ses traits inquiets tandis qu'il regardait le scientifique avec dégoût.

Mayuri, lui et le soutaïchou observait quasiment en direct le duel plus qu'inégal, et l'étrange scientifique trouvait hilarant que Zabimaru ait échappé aussi facilement à Renji, qu'il méprisait. Suite au conseil des 46, qui s'était réuni de façon exceptionnelle, le commandant en chef avait accepté de se rendre sur place en personne, accompagné de Shunsui.

Durant toute la réunion, il avait campé sur ses positions jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du conseil lui fasse vertement remarquer qu'il devait se faire vieux, pour hésiter à aller combattre une jeune femme. Piqué au vif, le soutaïchou l'avait poliment remercié pour sa remarque avant de faire signe à Kyoraku de le suivre.

Ils étaient à présent au sein du département de recherche, subissant le duel en direct dans le but de se renseigner sur l'ennemi. Egoïstement, Shunsui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé lorsqu'il avait constaté que ni Ukitake ni Rukia n'avait été blessés. Il les savait plus fragiles et plus important que les autres pour lui.

Impatient, il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents au soutaïchou, qui semblait réfléchir. Enfin, il remercia rapidement Mayuri et se tourna vers le brun.

_ Nous n'en savons toujours pas assez sur cette chose cependant, il semble qu'elle sache se montrer raisonnable. Rendons-nous sur place et voyons si nous pouvons nous en faire un allié.

_ Haï !

Shunsui le suivit, pressé de pouvoir aider ses amis et veiller sur Ukitake. Il repensa à la matinée, à cet instant où il s'était laissé aller dans ses bras, et ce jura à nouveau de le faire sien chaque jour, maintenant qu'eux, les dieux de la mort, étaient visités par des démons.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres à ces pensées et il se félicita de ne pas rougir alors que le corps nu d'Ukitake s'imprimait sur sa rétine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il suivait sans trop de difficulté le shunpo du soutaïchou. Une pléiade de shinigamis les talonnait, dont une équipe de la 4ème division qui avait poussé des cris d'horreur lorsque les os du capitaine Kuchiki s'étaient noblement broyés contre un mur. Shunsui songea avec amusement que l'orgueil de ce gamin allait en prendre un sacré coup.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La bête gisait dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Le démon la serrait contre lui, et cette poigne qui lui écrasait le cœur lui était familière. Son nez se frotta dans la fourrure chaude et douce et il approche ses lèvres de son oreille.

_ Je ne te connais pas, ou je ne m'en souviens plus, mais je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état…

_ Il faut que ça te revienne…

Zabimaru poussa une plainte de désespoir, qui tenait plus de la bête blessée que de l'humain. Il se redressa et, sous le regard ahuri d'Ichigo et Rukia, il lécha doucement la joue pâle, les sillons brillant s'étant taris. Le démon frissonna, et attira le singe blanc contre sa poitrine.

Les shinigamis restés debout n'y comprenaient plus rien, jusqu'à ce que Rukia pousse un cri de surprise ; le zanpakuto de Renji avait put communiquer avec cette jeune fille par la pensée.

_ Tu crois que c'est possible qu'il ait été son zanpakuto avant ?

_ Non, Ichigo. Un zanpakuto est toujours unique et meurs avec son maître…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'une myriade de kimono noir les enveloppait. Parmi tous ces renforts, il put distinguer Shunsui qui rejoignait Ukitake et Byakuya, inquiet. Une pression spirituelle écrasante lui apprit que le soutaïchou en personne était présent.

Toute cette agitation semblait inquiéter la jeune femme, qui serrait Zabimaru dans ses bras.

_ Déployez-vous autour de la cible ! Ecartez les blessés !

Un vice-capitaine criait des ordres à ses subordonnés et cette effervescence acheva d'apeurer le démon, qui replia ses ailes sur lui.

Ichigo se sentait parfaitement inutile dans cette situation, mais ne résorba pas pour autant son bankaï. Il décida de rejoindre Rukia auprès de Renji, qui était pris en charge pas la 4ème division. Son ami était allongé à même le sol, et le jeune Hanatarou s'appliquait à refermer son épaule déchiquetée. L'estafilade profonde et sanguinolente s'étendait à la poitrine, gênant la respiration du shinigami. Ichigo s'agenouilla aux côtés de Rukia, interrogeant la brune du regard.

_ Il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fait pas…

_ Mais ?

_...eh bien…je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte la trahison de Zabimaru…

Pensif, Ichigo hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la poitrine de Renji. Le tintement des armes et les bruissements de centaines de kimono lui parvenaient tandis qu'il songeait à la réaction étrange de Shiro. Son mutisme soudain l'inquiétait. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'abîmer plus dans ses réflexions ; Renji venait d'ouvrir les yeux et repoussait déjà les mains d'Hanatarou. Et il n'avait pas l'air disposé à entamer une discussion civilisée.

_ R-Renji-san ! Vous ne devez pas bouger, je n'ai-

_ ZABIMARU !

Le volume sonore fit sursauter Hanatarou violemment, et il s'empressa de reculer alors qu'Ichigo tentait de maîtriser le shinigami.

_ Renji calme-toi ! Les renforts sont arrivés et-

_ Lâche moi !

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Renji avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds et marchait à travers les shinigamis qui encerclaient la jeune femme. Bousculant les hommes, il se frayait un chemin à grands renforts de cris jusqu'à parvenir face à l'hybride.

Les ailes brillantes étaient repliées à demi, et la peau de la jeune femme paraissait morte au sein de ce cocon de plumes. Elle le regardait par en dessous et son regard farouche faisait écho à celui du singe, blottit dans ses bras.

A cette vue, Renji perdit le peu de sang froid qu'il conservait encore.

_ Pour qui tu te prends, démon de mes deux ! Lâche-le tout de suite !

_ …je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme aussi stupide ait put l'emprisonner…

_ MAIS JE T'EMMERDE !

Renji continua à crier des insultes diverses, ses poings serrés aux phalanges blanchies prêts à frapper. Visiblement, elles n'avaient aucun effet sur le démon, qui l'observait s'agiter d'un air narquois. Les shinigamis qui les entourait n'osaient faire un geste devant la furie du vice-capitaine et se contentaient de suivre la confrontation d'un œil inquiet.

_ Tu es trop faible et trop pathétique pour mériter cette âme…

_ Et toi tu divagues, monstre ! Son nom est Zabimaru et il est lié à moi depuis des décennies !

Les yeux verts étincelèrent, prés à répondre, puis s'écarquillèrent largement, comme en proies à quelques visions. L'odeur entêtante et âcre du souffre sinuait dans l'air à nouveau.

Pour une fois, Renji se dit qu'il fallait mieux la fermer.

&&&&&&&&&&

Elle ne savait plus.

L'instant d'avant elle écrasait ce misérable humain, l'instant d'après elle ne ressentait plus que le corps chaud contre sa hanche et la fourrure qui lui chatouillait la joue. Rien ne pouvait la renseigner sur le temps qu'elle passa ainsi.

Comme on allume une télé, une scène apparue devant ses yeux. Elle balaya le paysage, constata que la vision l'entourait totalement.

Un château d'allure médiévale se dressait à quelques mètres sur sa droite, entouré de panaches de fumée noire. Le sol poisseux de boue et de sang était criblé de flèches brisées, d'épées dépouillées de leurs guerriers. Son regard remonta le long des monceaux de corps qui s'entassaient quand les odeurs la frappèrent. L'odorat lui était revenu, elle sentait le sang, la poudre et la terre, la sueur de milliers d'hommes qui s'étaient battus pour sauvegarder leur vie, leur honneur.

En haut de la plus haute tour de cadavres, seul une personne tenait encore debout. C'était un homme puissant, à la taille fine et au torse développé et maculé de sang. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés et retombaient au creux de ses reins, chatouillant deux immenses ailes luisantes aux extrémités pourpres.

Elle frémit et son esprit fut assaillit de milliers de souvenirs, si intenses et précis qu'elle crut un instant que son cerveau n'allait pas y résister.

En l'an 4 avant ce Jésus-Christ, les bombardiers de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le bûcher aux sorcières, les jeux libertins, la guerre de Cent Ans, les années hippies, les bas-fonds de l'Enfer, les ty-rex affamés, les duels à l'épée, la poudre et les canons, la mort et eux.

L'ouïe lui revint aussi brusquement que ses souvenirs et elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant de sous les cadavres. L'homme brun tourna la tête vers le château avec un sourire et la jeune femme suivit son regard vert.

Sans savoir comment, elle connaissait déjà chaque parcelle des personnes qui allaient jaillir de la mort elle-même.

Dans les brumes de la poudre et de la fumée âcre des bûchers humains, on distinguait une poignée de silhouettes qui soulevaient les corps, qui sortaient, qui renaissaient des lambeaux de chair. Une fois à l'air libre, ils avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'homme brun qui les surplombait, imposant et incroyablement nonchalant.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'ancra sur la forme la plus familière : un homme grand et athlétique, aux longs cheveux argentés et vêtu seulement d'un pantalon sombre. Des tatouages tribaux agressifs couraient sur sa peau et une longue épée ensanglantée reposait contre sa hanche.

Ses compagnons étaient tout aussi impressionnant, autant qu'ils étaient différent les uns des autres. Grimpant la montagne des corps, faisant la course comme si s'eut été un jeu, ils rejoignirent l'homme brun, et se tombèrent joyeusement dans les bras. Seuls leurs rires résonnaient sur le champ de bataille.

Et ce fut le noir.

Une langue râpeuse et une toison douce la ramenèrent à la réalité.

&&&&&&&&&&

Les shinigamis regardèrent les yeux émeraude s'ouvrir, craintifs. Lorsque le démon prit le visage de Zabimaru entre ses mains et posa son nez contre le museau de la bête, Renji serra les dents mais ne bougea pas.

Le cœur du singe battait à tout rompre, martelait sa poitrine comme il ne l'avait fait depuis des centaines d'années. Le contact de la peau blanche contre son museau envoyait des sursauts dans ses reins et l'attente était presque insoutenable.

Enfin, le démon ferma les yeux et se décida à le rendre heureux.

_ Je sais qui tu es. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Le regard de Zabimaru s'éclaira alors que des larmes de soulagement perlaient aux yeux du démon et Renji aurait juré avoir vu une silhouette humaine remplacer celle de son zanpakuto pendant un court instant.

**Ouf enfin finit ! XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut et je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 5 ce fera désirer car j'ai mon bac qui approche à grands pas ! (eh oui même si j'adore écrire cette fic le peu de raison qu'il me reste m'a conseillé de faire passer le bac en premier, snif !)**

**Merci pour toutes vos review qui m'encourage et me donne la pêche quand je ne suis plus très sure de moi^^**

**(Au fait tu es pardonné pour ton oubli ShinigamiOpurple XD**

**Tu diras juste 4 Avé et 5 Pater avant d'aller te coucher XDDD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit en partie pendant les révisions du bac donc s'il n'est pas super c'est normal XD**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même et j'attends toujours vos critiques avec impatience pour m'améliorer ! **

**Bonne lecture =3**

Chapitre cinquième :

(In) compréhensions

_ Soutaïchou ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Je songe à ma puissance, Shunsui.

La réponse désarçonna le brun, qui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à son supérieur.

_ Nous en reparlerons bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant ordonne à ses hommes qu'ils baissent leurs armes, je veux écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

_ Haï…

Quelques instants après les shinigamis s'étaient écartés, laissant le passage libre pour le Soutaïchou. Ce dernier posait un regard curieux sur l'hybride et s'avançait doucement dans sa direction, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer.

C'est durant ce moment de calme tout à fait relatif que Renji choisit de se manifester. Ses protestations s'élevèrent au-dessus des shinigamis silencieux, et même Yamamoto haussa un sourcil, trouvant son insolence peu commune.

_ Pourquoi vous baissez vos armes !! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle détient toujours Zabimaru !! Putain mais MASSACREZ CETTE CHOSE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !!

Tous, y comprit ses amis, le regardèrent avec pitié. Apparemment le choc lui faisait oublier un léger détail : Zabimaru semblait très heureux dans les bras de cette « chose », et ne s'était débattu à aucun moment. Alors que les regards incrédules se croisaient, ne sachant que faire, un bruissement attira l'attention de tous.

La jeune femme s'était relevée, laissant Zabimaru glisser de ses bras. Le singe lui lança un regard effrayé, mais elle le rassura d'une caresse sur le nez. Ses longues ailes traînant derrière elle sous le poids de la fatigue, elle vint à la rencontre du Soutaïchou. Sa voix grave s'éleva alors que les yeux perçants du vieillard se plantaient dans les siens.

_ Je m'adresse à vous tous ici. Premièrement, je ne suis pas une « chose »…

Elle se tourna vers Renji qui sembla rapetisser sous le charisme de l'hybride. Zabimaru, qui l'avait rejoint, lui intima de se reprendre d'une morsure bien placé.

_ J'ai un nom. Ou plutôt j'en ai eu beaucoup. Ades, Belial, Pan et Mephistophéles ont été miens. A présent cependant celui qui me sied est Samaël et j'aimerais…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le shinigami rouge qui s'efforçait de se faire oublier.

_ …que désormais l'on m'appelle comme ça.

La menace, à peine voilée, fit frémir toute l'assistance. Seul le Soutaïchou eut l'audace de prendre la parole.

_ Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez, Samaël ?

L'hybride ouvrit ses bras et tourna lentement sur elle même, désignant la foule apeurée.

_ Je ne vois que des morts autour de moi. Je suppose donc que vous devez être en quelques sorte des gardiens et…

Se tournant vers Zabimaru, sa voix faiblit sous le coup de l'émotion.

_ …et j'ai aussi des amis parmi vous.

Le singe lui rendit son sourire.

Yamamoto l'encouragea d'un geste de la main à poursuivre. Elle hésita, sondant les regards hostiles qui pesaient sur elle. Finalement, elle écarta ses ailes, qui cachaient jusqu'à présent une partie de son corps et, se redressant, poursuivit son récit.

Les joues rouges de tous les shinigamis présent faillirent la faire pouffer de rire. Cependant pouffer n'était vraiment pas son genre.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis, si ce n'est que je ne suis ni humaine, ni pur esprit. Je ne vous veux rien de spécial, sinon que vous n'entraviez pas les souvenirs qui me reviennent.

Le soutaïchou l'observa, campée sur ses jambes et un air farouche sur le visage. S'il se fiait à ses impressions, les yeux qui le fixaient avec défis étaient sans âge. Repoussant le frisson d'angoisse qui courait sous ses kimonos, il reprit une voix autoritaire.

_ Très bien. Vous avez ma promesse que rien ne vous sera fait et que vous pourrez allez et venir à votre guise au sein du Seireitei. A présent vous allez me suivre pour quelques tests anodins…

_ Pas tout de suite !

Ichigo adressa un sourire d'excuse aux shinigamis qui le regardait et s'avança jusqu'au Soutaïchou.

_ Euh…

Mal à l'aise, il se demandait comment expliquer posément à une horde de shinigamis armés qu'il allait devoir laisser sortir son hollow pour qu'il puisse voir de ses propres yeux l'hybride.

Tout à ses réflexions, il entendait le rire grinçant de Shiro qui se foutait de sa gueule. Vexé, il prit son air le plus sévère et se planta aux côtés du Soutaïchou.

_ Mon hollow semble bien connaître cette personne et il veut se matérialiser pour s'entretenir avec elle…

_ Permission accordée…Ichigo Kurosaki.

Le roux frémit, la permission dans les yeux du commandant ressemblait plus à un « gare à toi, si tu fais la moindre bourde je te carbonise ». Déglutissant avec peine, il laissa Shiro prendre forme.

L'hybride n'avait rien perdu de leur échange, ses ailes frémissaient au fur et à mesure que le hollow apparaissait.

&&&&&&&&&&

Renji s'effondra aux côtés de son capitaine, alors que les infirmiers s'agitaient au-dessus d'eux. Allongés sur des civières inconfortables, il pouvait sentir l'aura inquiète d'Ukitake qui les suivait. Ce dernier s'était acharné pendant de longues minutes à faire repartir le cœur de Byakuya et c'est grâce à sa parfaite maîtrise du kidou que le capitaine brun avait pu être maintenu en vie. Mais ses réserves d'énergie s'étaient largement épuisées en effectuant les soins et la 4ème division avait pris le relais.

Songeur, Renji contemplait le visage serein de son supérieur. Agités par les soubresauts de la civière en mouvement, quelques mèches sombres s'étaient échappées du kenseikan et chatouillaient le nez pâle.

Les effluves de cerises chatouillant agréablement le sien, le shinigami rouge se posa une question étrange.

Que ressentirait-il si cet homme venait à mourir ?

Une boule dans la gorge, il imagina malgré lui le visage froid et le kimono hors de prix se changer en particules spirituelles scintillantes pour se disperser dans le vent.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il admirait cet homme et savait que sa froideur n'était dû qu'à son passé difficile. Pour preuve il supportait sans peines les brimades et la quasi absence de conversations entre eux pour recueillir quelquefois un mince sourire lorsqu'il réussissait à remplir ses dossiers à temps.

Un bruit le tira de ses réflexions.

_ Mmmh…

Retenant son souffle, il vit la tête de son capitaine bouger légèrement. Les longs cils se soulevèrent, laissant échapper deux larmes de sang qui allèrent mouiller les lèvres silencieuses du noble.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo était mort de honte.

Intérieurement bien sur.

Depuis qu'il était apparut, Shiro tirait la langue et lançait des « bouh ! » sonores aux shinigamis effarés.

Alors que le roux commençait à perdre patience et allait le rappeler à l'ordre, l'attitude du hollow changea ; il avait posé ses yeux sur Samaël. Brusquement sérieux, il laissa l'hybride venir à lui. Le sentiment de nostalgie, le même qu'avait ressenti Ichigo alors qu'il suivait Rukia et Ukitake au Seireitei, submergea le roux à nouveau.

Deux mains fines frôlèrent les joues de Shiro, goûtant la peau de marbre. La voix rauque de Samaël résonna aux tréfonds de l'âme d'Ichigo, par l'intermédiaire du hollow.

Le murmure profond était teinté d'incompréhension.

_ Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait…

_ Rien, petite fille.

Les traits du démon s'adoucirent à l'entente du surnom. Elle ne baissa pas ses mains, continuant son exploration aux cheveux de neige.

_ J'ai simplement pris l'apparence de mon maître.

Shiro désigna Ichigo du pouce. Les mains fines retombèrent brusquement, si brusquement qu'Ichigo sursauta. La voix rauque du démon tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il reprit.

_ …et les autres ?

_ Eh bien…le vieux m'emmerde toujours avec ses leçons de morales et si tu es là, lady, c'est que les autres ne doivent pas être loin !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Samaël. Elle regardait le hollow sourire bêtement et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contaminée elle aussi par sa désinvolture.

Au fond de son âme millénaire résonna un « comme d'habitude » apaisant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Ukitake-taïchou ! Nous avons un problème !

Les yeux marine saignaient abondamment, un voile rouge recouvrant peu à peu la peau de porcelaine.

Renji, impuissant, mis de côté la douleur qui lui vrillait l'épaule pour se redresser sur son avant-bras. Il posa son front contre celui du noble et fut soulagé de constater qu'il était toujours tiède.

Les shinigamis se pressaient autour d'eux, obéissant aux ordres secs d'Unohana-taïchou. Tout le monde semblait paniqué par les intenses perturbations du reiatsu de Byakuya.

Renji sentit des cheveux longs effleurer sa joue et se décolla précipitamment de son capitaine, s'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

_ Fait doucement, Renji-kun. Ton épaule n'est pas encore guérie.

Il s'accrocha au sourire doux de Jyuushiro pour ne pas hurler de douleur et se rallongea lentement sur la civière. Apparemment ils étaient arrivés aux quartiers de la 4ème division mais ils étaient en si mauvais état que les infirmiers avaient jugés bon de ne pas les bouger pour les installer dans un lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a taïchou ?

Le sourire rassurant d'Ukitake se fendilla et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Sans cesser de caresser les cheveux trempés de sueur de Byakuya il expliqua la situation à Renji.

_ On ne sait pas exactement. Vous avez été touché tous les deux gravement mais il n'y a que lui qui développe ces…symptômes. Lors d'un séjour sur terre, j'ai put approfondir mes connaissances en matière de religion et j'ai vu que lorsqu'un démon s'éveillait, des statues de la Sainte Vierge se mettait à pleurer des larmes de sang. Unohana-taïchou pense que c'est plus probable qu'un poison se soit infiltré en lui…pour tout te dire je suis aussi désemparé que toi.

Renji le regarda avec compréhension puis reporta son attention sur son capitaine. Ses traits étaient figés dans une expression de souffrance et des tremblements l'agitaient parfois.

Ses mains étaient jointes contre sa poitrine, peut-être implorait-il quelqu'un…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'esprit d'Ichigo, déjà bien ébranlé, faillit lâcher prise lorsque son zanpakuto se détacha de lui même de son dos et vint flotter devant ses yeux.

Le ruban blanc flotta un instant dans les airs avant de se métamorphoser, la lame acérée prenant doucement la forme d'un homme aux cheveux longs. Zangetsu posa gracieusement ses pieds au sol, sous le regard amusé de Shiro.

L'hybride secoua les ailes, comme s 'il voulait le saluer. Zangetsu ôta ses lunettes et lui renvoya un clin d'œil. L'atmosphère était plus détendue, et les shinigami eux-mêmes commençaient à rire de la tête d'abruti qu'Ichigo offrait depuis plusieurs minutes.

_ Mais…Shirosaki ! Zangetsu ! Vous aussi ?!

Le hollow se retourna vers son roi et lui tira la langue. Ichigo loucha sur l'organe bleu sombre, reprenant ses esprits lorsque le caquètement désagréable atteignit ses oreilles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ta majesté ? Qu'on t'a patiemment attendu pendant des millénaires ?

Devant l'air d'incompréhension totale qu'affichait Ichigo, Zangetsu eut sans doute pitié de lui et prit la parole.

_ Nous avons eu notre vie avant toi, Ichigo.

Le zanpakuto et le hollow se tournèrent vers le démon, complice. Shiro s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le cœur qui accéléra contre sa poitrine la fit frémir et les souvenirs affluèrent entre eux.

_ T'as toujours une voix aussi agréable Shiro…

Le hollow sourit contre son épaule et rétorqua :

_ Et toi ? Tu penses toujours qu'à ça ?

Le démon s'écarta et le hollow reçut une tape sur le crâne. Riant, il alla se cacher dans la cape de Zangetsu.

Ebahi, Ichigo regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et pensa immédiatement à sa propre famille. Un sourire immense éclaira le visage de l'hybride et lui confirma la justesse de ses pensées. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, Zabimaru s'était jeté sur Zangetsu et déchiquetait joyeusement sa cape pour débusquer Shiro.

Pensif, le soutaïchou se demandait s'il devait interrompre ces retrouvailles.

Il était l'un des rares à avoir percés le secret des zanpakuto et certainement le dernier en vie pour en parler. Il connaissait la puissance de ces esprits qui n'en était pas vraiment, et craignait donc l'apparence de ce démon. Doucement, il fit claquer son bâton sur le sol pour réclamer le calme.

_ J'attends quelques explications sur tout ceci, Samaël.

L'hybride, occupé à séparer Shiro qui s'accrochait à Zangetsu comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tourna la tête et acquiesça. A bout de patience, elle finit par s'éloigner du groupe et murmurer d'une voix blasée :

_ De toute façon je sais que vous faîtes semblant de vous battre pour me foutre la honte…en réalité vous vous entendez très bien !

Elle reçut en retour une moue indignée du hollow, alors que Zangetsu coupait cours à ses futures protestations en prenant ses lèvres. Shiro ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, inclina sa tête blanche et lui rendit son baiser.

L'hybride souriait, contemplant la chaleur qui se dégageait des deux hommes. Lorsque la langue bleue de Shiro vint s'emparer de celle du zanpakuto un « bon g » apprit à l'assistance qu'Ichigo s'était évanoui.

Trop de pression surement.

Se détournant de ce spectacle qui la ramenait des années en arrières, elle offrit un sourire d'excuse au commandant et résuma ses explications en une seule et unique phrase.

_ Ils sont ma famille commandant.

Si le vieillard fut surpris, il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de poser un regard bienveillant sur Zabimaru qui poursuivait Shiro en hurlant que s'était une atteinte à la pudeur et qu'il n'était qu'un pervers. Un soupir un peu las s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit.

_ Je comprends mais ils doivent avant tout combattre aux côtés de leurs maîtres. Vous pouvez cependant rester au sein du Seireitei autant de temps qu'il vous plaira si vous ne troublez pas la tranquillité qui y règne.

L'hybride le remercia et se tourna une dernière fois vers Shiro, Zangetsu et Zabimaru. Leur sérieux était revenu et dans leurs yeux brillait une certaine mélancolie. Samaël redoutait une nouvelle séparation, elle écouta pourtant les paroles du soutaïchou qui lui soufflait de la suivre, qu'elle les reverrait surement et que le capitaine Mayuri l'attendait.

Tournant le dos à ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter, elle replia ses ailes noires, les gardant serrées contre son dos, et se prépara à affronter un certain scientifique un peu trop passionné…par les monstres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chaque soupir de douleur, chaque gémissement donnaient à Renji d'incontrôlables frissons dont il cherchait en vain la cause. Etrangement, le visage en souffrance du noble tordait ses entrailles d'une façon délicieuse. Perdu dans ses pensées, son bras valide se balançait légèrement dans le vide, imprimant un mouvement de va et vient qui semblait hypnotiser les yeux glacés.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça au moins il en était certain.

Les yeux marines, bordés de rouge à présent, fixaient son bras sans le voir. Rare et inespérée était cette occasion qu'il avait de voir le grand Byakuya faible et souffrant. Ses mèches fines collaient à la sueur de son front avec une sensualité indescriptibles, sa bouche si sévère s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un souffle précipité ; si les rigoles n'étaient pas pourpres sur ses joues Renji aurait juré qu'il était plongé dans quelques rêves humides.

Les médecins avaient tentés de trouver l'origine de son mal mais, voyant l'inutilité de leurs efforts, ils s'étaient contentés de faire redescendre sa température et le laisser se reposer. Il était donc seul avec son lieutenant, qui lui se posait une foultitude de questions. Les antidouleurs qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre n'arrangeaient en rien sa capacité à raisonner et laissaient son esprit flotter entre deux eaux, son capitaine au milieu.

Capitaine dont les mains jointes tremblaient à chacun de ses soupirs ; sans en prendre conscience Renji retenait son souffle pour mieux entendre.

Le capitaine Unohana s'était acharnée elle aussi pour détendre les bras de Byakuya mais on eut dit qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur place propre et ne voulait plus la quitter. Renji repensa aux paroles du capitaine Ukitake : il n'y a que les saints qui pleurent de cette manière.

Il n'y a que les saints.

Renji frissonna une nouvelle fois et compris le doute qui le gênait depuis que son capitaine avait été projeté contre ce mur. Ça n'était pas de l'amour, il avait raison, mais seulement dans son cas. La conversation étrange de la matinée avait ruée dans son cerveau comme une chevauchée furieuse et il était quasiment certain que Byakuya ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Tout en se redressant péniblement, il attrapa un oreiller entre leurs deux civières. S'il ne pouvait admettre les mêmes sentiments, la tendresse le submergeait parfois et il avait alors envie de faire quelque chose pour cet homme si grand, mais si seul. Sa blessure se rouvrit et le clapotement su sang résonna à ses oreilles. Il se leva et, prenant garde de ne pas salir le noble, souleva sa tête et posa le coussin dessous. La respiration du capitaine se fit plus fluide et son cœur se calma.

Terrassé par les lancements de ses os brisés, Renji se laissa glisser au sol. Sa tête trouva appui sur le bord de la civière, son cœur essoufflé s'apaisa à la vue du visage plus serein de Byakuya. Il ne savait plus raisonner et ne voulait plus réfléchir, tout ce qui lui importait était d'aider cet homme, peut-être faire cesser cette douleur qui le rongeait depuis des années.

L'image de Shuuhei flotta un moment dans son esprit et il sombra le sourire aux lèvres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'examen du scientifique avait été rapide mais gênant. Samaël avait cette habitude tenace, qui se changeait en expression blasée sur son visage, d'être considérée comme une bête de foire, quelque chose d'inconnu, étrange et donc potentiellement dangereux.

Mayuri n'était qu'un énième puits à préjugés et elle avait subit sans broncher les remarques douteuses sur son intellect et les attouchements curieux sur ses ailes sensibles. Le scientifique avait dû déclarer forfait : Samaël ressemblait à une humaine banale, pourvue d'ailes.

Elle songea que cet être pitoyable imbu de sa personne n'était pas en mesure d'envisager que son corps et surtout son âme puissent être plus complexe. Déçu, il avait jeté l'éponge et le soutaïchou par la même occasion.

Ils étaient à présent dans ses quartiers et elle était priée de rester dans le couloir tandis que l'homme-aux-cheveux-blancs-qui-a-l'air-gentil et celui-aux-boucles-brunes-avec-le-regard-pervers suivaient le commandant dans son bureau. Elle pensa un bref instant à ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, mais un unique visage apparut devant ses yeux luisant. Agacée, elle le chassa d'un revers de la main et tendit l'oreille.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le commandant avait réussi à réunir tous les capitaines et à leur expliquer la situation, sauf le capitaine Kuchiki qui agonisait à la 4ème division. Ukitake sourit à la pensée de Byakuya seul à seul avec l'homme qu'il estimait tant. Ces douces pensées furent vite balayées par les projets que le soutaïchou venait d'exposer.

Constatant que les capitaines restaient figés et ne répondaient pas, surement trop surpris, Ukitake s'avança.

_ Sauf votre respect soutaïchou, je pense que nous ne devrions pas le garder. Il est vraiment-

_ Je sais.

Un silence tomba lourdement sur la pièce et le commandant se leva, s'appuyant sur la canne de bois noueux pour faire f ace à ses subordonnés.

_ Messieurs, je ne vais pas vous cacher plus longtemps la vérité : cette chose peut me détruire facilement, inutile donc de préciser qu'elle pourrait aussi raser le Seireitei si l'envie lui en prenait.

Tous les capitaines frémirent sans exception, mesurant l'ampleur de la nouvelle. Ils gardèrent cependant le silence.

_ …mais elle peut aussi nous être d'une grande utilité. Il faudra donc la brider en l'amadouant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre nous. Je compte sur vous.

Ils saluèrent et sortirent calmement, la peur au ventre. Mais la culpabilité et le sentiment répugnant d'injustice qui baignait leurs esprits étaient bien plus terrifiants.

Longtemps, en regagnant leur division, ils pensèrent à cette jeune femme nue et au regard troublant qu'ils avaient aperçu parmi les autres monstres de Mayuri. Mais dans du formol ceux-ci. Comme autant d'objet d'étude.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Samaël se décolla de la porte. Son âme resta silencieuse un moment tandis qu'elle abandonnait la porte au bois rêche et le couloir sombre. Ses pas la menèrent dehors, dans le labyrinthe des rues. Là seulement son âme hurla du fond des ténèbres, réveillant tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière en ces années sombres.

L'histoire recommençait mais cette fois ci elle n'allait pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Déployant ses ailes, son ombre plana sur le Seireitei à la recherche de ses pairs, sa famille qu'elle allait libérer de centaines d'années d'esclavage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il s'éveilla lentement, les lambeaux d'un cauchemar flottant encore devant ses yeux. La respiration calme et profonde tout prés de lui acheva de chasser ces images sans suite.

Renji frissonna.

Après s'être évanoui il ne pouvait dire combien de sang il avait perdu mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur sa blessure, elle s'était presque refermée. Une main blanche reposait sur elle, en équilibre précaire. Le shinigami suivit des yeux la ligne osseuse du poignet, nota les bleus violacés qui apparaissaient par endroit. Puis la manche tachée d'un kimono, un bras désarticulé, une épaule.

La joue de Byakuya reposait contre celle- ci.

Vu l'état de son corps il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour parvenir à étendre le bras jusqu'à Renji. Le shinigami crut un moment qu'il était réveillé, mais les paupières étroitement fermées lui apprirent que non seulement le noble dormait toujours mais qu'il souffrait, les cils noirs s'entrelaçant douloureusement à chaque sursaut de son corps.

L'arrachant à sa réflexion, un hurlement profond vrilla ses entrailles. Le son guttural se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre jusqu'au plus profond de lui, un son plein de ressentiments et de regrets.

Renji lâcha un gémissement de terreur lorsqu'il senti la conscience de Zabimaru se dissoudre au fond de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me débrouiller avec tout ces personnages mais j'espère que vous prenez toujours plaisir à lire ^___^**

**Je tient à préciser qu'à partir de ce chapitre je change le nom du sabre de Shuuhei pour un autre qui me convient mieux, j'ai emprunté ce nom à un auteur anglaise de , Starblack, parce que je le trouve vraiment magnifique ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, je lui emprunte juste le nom après le reste de ce qui arrive à Shuuhei est entièrement ma faute ! XD (le pauvre)**

**Toujours pareil : n'hésitez pas pour les reviews même si vous n'aimez pas ! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre Sixième :

(En)vols

Il courait.

Sans penser à rien, animé seulement par la peur de voir une partie de lui disparaître. Le claquement de ses pieds nus sur le marbre des rues le maintenait éveillé, les filets de sang qu'il laissait parfois derrière lui l'indifféraient.

Il courait mais il n'avait plus de souffle. Il luttait tout en sachant la partie déjà perdue. Que pouvait-il faire contre un démon ?

Alors il lançait son front moite en avant, ouvrait ses yeux terrifiés à la nuit et à la solitude, agitait ses bras meurtries dans l'espoir d'aller plus vite. Ses cheveux écarlates dansaient, donnait à l'air une teinte surnaturelle.

Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard.

Et trop tard il arriva.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le vent de la nuit caressait son corps alors qu'elle se posait sur les rives désertes d'une rivière. Elle respira profondément pour chasser les derniers relents de haine et admira la vue.

Les rives étaient verdoyantes et légèrement humides, l'eau coulait entre elles paresseusement, étirant à l'infini les rayons de lune échoués là. Mais le plus beau spectacle provenait d'un scintillement aveuglant et familier, à quelques pas de là. Une forme alanguie se reposait, reflétait sans le vouloir la lumière lunaire.

Samaël soupira et avança lentement, ressentant chaque fibres vertes crisser sous la plante de ses pieds. Elle chérirait toujours cette nature que les hommes appelait « mère » mais qu'ils s'évertuaient pourtant à détruire. Elle se baissa alors et caressa avec révérence la fourrure blanche, profitant comme jamais de cet instant, de la pulpe de ses doigts flattée par cette matière.

Toujours en tenue d'Adam, elle s'allongea aux côtés de la bête.

_ Tu es parvenu à lui échapper…enfin…

Le murmure soulagé n'échappa pas à Zabimaru. Son museau remua d'un air amusé lorsqu'il répondit :

_ C'est grâce à ton cri tu sais…et puis j'aime bien cet humain mais il faut reconnaître qu'il est très naïf quand il s'y met…

Samaël sourit à la remarque et vint se blottir contre lui. La sensation était nouvelle et en même temps comme cent fois répétée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que dans leur monde à eux, leurs coutumes et leurs idéaux, il était inconcevable qu'un humain puisse se blottir avec autant de plaisir dans les bras d'une bête.

Mais ils ne savaient pas tous.

Cette pensée la fit rire. Doucement, sous le regard interrogateur du singe, elle passa sa main sur son épaule, suivant, sensuelle, les courbes noires. Le regard de la bête s'alluma alors, et Samaël embrassa tendrement son museau tiède. Elle se colla un peu plus, repoussant l'herbe fraîche pour trouver une peau bouillante sous la toison blanche. Le singe s'ébroua comme pour cacher son trouble, cette chaleur provenant de cette peau qu'il n'avait pas ressentie prés de lui depuis…

Depuis son autre vie.

_ Un mot et je les anéantis tu sais.

_ Non.

_ …

_ Le monde a changé et il est tous aussi horrible mais malgré tout…je sais que tu peux t'y adapter petite fille. Oublis-le et garde précieusement dans ton âme les moments de notre ancienne vie car nous allons en commencer une nouvelle…

Zabimaru releva son menton de sa patte et la força à écouter.

_ …sans avoir besoin de tout détruire.

D'un sourire énigmatique, entre chiens et loups, ni oui ni non, Samaël rallongea la bête et la chevaucha. Un regard espiègle plus tard le démon reposait sur le torse de Zabimaru et comptait bien passer la nuit là.

Un long bras vint entourer la taille de l'hybride pour éprouver sa douceur. A cet instant, Zabimaru était loin des pensées de ce qui se faisait appeler son « maître », loin de ses misérables préoccupations humaines. Rien ne comptait plus en cet instant que l'être qui respirait tout contre lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Une silhouette échevelée titubait dans les rues.

Se raccrochant aux murs, regardant à peine son chemin, elle courrait toujours vers un but improbable. Cette sensation vertigineuse lorsque l'on sait une évidence, tellement terrifiante que l'on se raccrocherait à n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse.

Le vide qui aspire tout, quoi que l'on regarde, quoi que l'on essaye de ressentir, le cœur est vide et l'âme crie.

Renji buta soudain contre un objet. Un crissement métallique retentit dans la nuit. Ça glissa, lentement, tournoya sur quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter. Le cœur battant aux tempes, la chevelure rouge se pencha, ignorant la douleur.

Etrange comme les moments les plus déchirants nous semble les plus beaux.

Des éclats noirs et argentés jonchaient le sol, une garde un peu usé s'était séparé du métal. Le tout luisait faiblement, fragments tentateurs et tellement immondes.

Complètement perdu, il porta ses mains moites à son visage, étala sur ses joues les larmes amères. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur un souffle rare, si rare qu'il ne l'entendait plus.

Après la beauté, la panique.

Il n'entendit même pas le bruissement d'un kimono derrière lui. En revanche, les pas claudiquant, le rythme lent et pénible, indiquaient que le propriétaire du kimono n'était pas en bonne santé…de même que la voix fatiguée qui retentit à ses oreilles, là, tout prés de son cou.

Cette voix familière et fragile, qui essayait de retrouver son ton habituel, feignant l'autorité alors que son timbre se faisait plus chaud prés des cheveux de feu.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Abaraï ?

_ Je…

Un halètement. Une tentative de concentration surement.

_ Je ne sais pas taïchou.

_ Eh bien si tu l'ignore je vais te l'apprendre.

_ …

_ Ceci n'est que le fruit de ton incompétence et de ta faiblesse !

Le noble repris son souffle difficilement, ne résista pas. Il posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur la nuque tannée, cachée par les mèches emmêlées. Il les pressa tant qu'il put puis tourna les talons, indifférent.

Laissant derrière lui Renji, les joues en feu, qui contemplait le sabre, son sabre, vide et brisé à ses pieds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kisuke Urahara frissonna, installé devant son magasin, une tasse de thé dans une main et la tête dans les étoiles. L'air parfumé de la ville, mélange subtil de vapeurs d'essence et d'odeurs alléchantes des restaurants, l'enveloppait depuis le début de la nuit. Jusqu'ici celle ci avait été sereine, jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation désagréable s'insinue dans sa poitrine en fait.

Pensif, il fit tourner lentement la tasse fumante entre ses doigts.

Il n'avait pourtant perçu aucun reiatsu menaçant aux alentours, et les seules personnes à se trouver dans le magasin n'était autre que lui même et, éventuellement, son sabre. Tessaï avait gentiment emmené les gamins voir les feux d'artifices prés de la rivière. Il se trouvait donc seul chez lui, sans parvenir à dormir, et commençait à inventer des choses. Il rit doucement. Ça devait être ça la vieillesse, Yoruichi le tannait bien assez souvent avec ça.

Il but, le liquide amer lui brûlant la langue. Observant les étoiles, il pensait inévitablement à la Soul Society. Elle lui manquait presqu'autant que Yoruichi à présent. Il allait chasser ces images avant de tomber dans une nostalgie aussi inutile que pathétique lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Il scruta la pénombre mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal, il n'y avait que son sabre qui reposait sur les lattes de bois. Etrange.

Il s'ébroua doucement, posa son bob rayé sur ses genoux.

Un claquement contre le bois.

Cette fois il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Abandonnant sa tasse, il observa Benihime.

Le sabre tremblait doucement, par intermittence, comme s'il avait soudain pris froid. Saisissant l'absurdité de cette pensée, Kisuke vit son sabre entamer des sursauts, s'agiter et claquer durement sur le bois. De plus en plus fort, comme si la chose qui y était enfermée était sur le point d'en jaillir.

L'es-capitaine eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter, Benihime venait d'exploser, dispersant des éclats de métal mortel.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Un éclat blanc qui file à une vitesse extraordinaire, survole les villes et chevauche le vent, traverse temps et dimensions. Pétale mortelle qui se rapproche inexorablement, un fléau glacé qu'il ne peut éviter et…

Le petit capitaine s'éveilla en sursaut.

Des gouttes de sueur glacées gouttaient le long de sa nuque, collaient ses cheveux blancs. Fébrile, il s'assit sur son futon, jeta machinalement un coup d'œil vers l'endroit ou reposait Hyôrinmaru. La chambre, sombre et silencieuse, l'oppressait tout à coup.

Il allait se lever pour boire un peu d'eau lorsque quelque chose le retint. Là, à quelques millimètres de ses yeux, planté profondément dans le mur derrière lui, se trouvait un éclat métallique d'un rouge inquiétant.

Retenant son souffle, Toshiro le prit entre le pouce et l'index, tira, arracha le fragment dans un chuintement métallique. L'éclat pourpre parti en poussière entre ses doigts. Deux orbes rouges brûlèrent ses yeux et un froid familier engourdit ses membres. Il s'élança vers le dragon, tendit un bras alors qu'un non se formait sur ses lèvres bleuies.

La sculpture de glace implosa, laissant une neige sinistre tomber telle une chape de plomb sur la chambre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo gardait les yeux ouvert.

L'éclat de la lune filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mêlé à celui des feux colorés qui éclatait dans le ciel. Retenant un soupir, il serra contre son torse la forme menue qui reposait à ses côtés. Après plusieurs heures Rukia avait enfin trouvé le sommeil.

Après tous ces incidents, le capitaine Ukitake leurs avaient suggérés de rentrer dans le monde réel, histoire de se reposer un peu. Voir son grand frère et son meilleur ami se faire littéralement détruire par un monstre à apparence humaine avait endommagé Rukia. Epuisée nerveusement, elle s'était retourné un nombre incalculable de fois dans son placard, avant qu'Ichigo ne se décide à aller la chercher.

Sans un mot, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait portée jusqu'au lit. La berçant comme il l'aurait fait avec une de ses sœurs, elle s'était enfin endormie contre lui, le nez dans son cou.

Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir séduit Morphée alors que lui se contentait de regarder la lune en écoutant sa respiration régulière. Au contraire cela lui permettait de réfléchir, même si en cet instant son esprit était occupé à s'inquiéter pour son ami aux cheveux rouges.

Un bruit attira son attention.

Caressant les cheveux de Rukia pour l'encourager à poursuivre ses rêves, il se redressa dans le lit. Son élan se figea.

Devant lui se tenait Shiro et Zangetsu. Leurs mains étaient liées et leurs regards déterminés. La main d'Ichigo glissa vers eux, aérienne, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un murmure déjà avorté. Lui dans l'ombre et eux dans la lumière, il n'avait jamais connu telle aberration.

Une magnifique aberration cependant.

Et sur un dernier sourire, un dernier regard d'excuse et Shiro brisa la fenêtre, répandant son image en un millier de fragments de verre sur les draps. Ils sautèrent à travers, se fondirent dans la nuit.

Retenant un cri de désarroi, Ichigo mesura à quel point il était seul. Tout échappait à son contrôle ; dans un bruit assourdissant les pleurs de Rukia résonnèrent. Il se recoucha, serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur comme elle profitait de sa force.

Ses yeux restèrent des fenêtres ouvertes à la lune jusqu'au matin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tant bien que mal, il tentait de garder un air hautain, celui qu'il arborait toujours en fait.

Sauf que ce soir là il était blessé, Senbonzakura était loin de lui, il était seul dans cette ruelle et il venait de blesser irrémédiablement la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il chancelait, riant de son sort, essayant de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé aussi pitoyable. Du sang tachait ses joues, le même qui avait effrayé la très inflexible Unohana Retsu.

Lui savait.

Oh il n'était sûr de rien, non. Mais, instinctivement, ce liquide épais et brûlant dans ses yeux, le rouge, partout, rouge comme lui ; lui rappelait ses sentiments et la force avec laquelle il avait prié n'importe qui, dieux ou démons, humains et monstres, pour qu'on ne le lui enlève pas.

En pilote automatique, il avançait toujours, et toujours il pleurait, fantôme perdu dans l'obscurité. Autour, il imaginait les autres dormir paisiblement, enviait leur sort.

L'air de la nuit pesait sur ses épaules, avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'anormal. La pénombre se faisait lus profonde, les étoiles moins brillante.

Il leva une main devant lui. Sa pâleur cadavérique sous la lune, mélange subtil de bleu glacial et de blanc immaculé, le fit frémir. Ses doigts remuèrent, se crispèrent. Il sentit, au fond de lui, l'esprit de son zanpakuto s'échapper, de l'eau qui filait entre ses doigts.

Il avait souffert pour en arriver là.

Son enfance à se taire et à obéir, à ingurgiter et digérer les innombrables traditions inviolables de son clan. S'entraîner toujours pour être le meilleur. Devenir finalement un homme et enfreindre les règles, se voir retirer ce que l'on a de plus cher.

Encaisser finalement le sourire satisfait dans les yeux de votre vénéré grand père, lire cette satisfaction sur tous les visages et ce demander pendant des jours si une vraie famille se réjouit de la mort de celle que vous aimez.

Devenir un salaud et le rester.

Perdre sa force, perdre tout.

Ou peut être pas.

Admirant toujours sa main blanche sous la lune, il tourna la tête. Le souffle court, les paupières dilatées, il observait la silhouette qui venait combler le vide de la ruelle. Un kimono froissé cassait la monotonie des carreaux brillants, des murs parfaitement rectilignes.

Byakuya déshabillait du regard les cheveux pourpres en désordre, les épaules musclées qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Le noble abaissa lentement son bras, força ses jambes à rebrousser chemin.

Devenir un salaud, et après ?

Puisque tout partait à vaux l'eau, n'avait-il pas le droit de partir lui aussi ? Trouver quelqu'un qui fasse battre son cœur, aimer et protéger cette personne, vivre. Dire merde au conseil et aux dirigeants, brûler cette écharpe et brûler ces principes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Dire enfin à sa sœur à quel point il l'aime, qu'il est désolé d'avoir loupé son anniversaire, que désormais il fera de son mieux.

Mettre un but dans chacun de ses pas, se jeter du haut d'une falaise en exprimant des sentiments.

Les siens.

Forcé le pas jusqu'à cet homme têtu, rude et incroyablement attachant. Lui dire que même s'il ne l'aime pas, ça ne fait rien. Lui avouer tout, bafouiller, se tromper, recommencer. Sentir à quel point cette douleur peut faire du bien, devenir son ami et tenter chaque soir de ne pas espérer plus.

Byakuya courrait à présent. Son kenseikan se détacha sous les secousses, tomba et se brisa. Il vit l'inespéré : Renji ouvrit ses bras devant lui.

Le choc le fit suffoquer.

Il y était.

Un soupir incontrôlé franchit ses lèvres. Les bras musclés l'enserrèrent si fort qu'il en gémit de douleur. A présent il ne voyait plus que les mèches rouges se détacher sur un fond d'étoiles, il ne sentait plu que la peau salé contre sa bouche.

Ce devait être ça qu'on appelait l'énergie du désespoir.

Il sentit des mains sur son haori. A contre cœur il s'écarta du shinigami. Avec des gestes maladroits Renji lui retira sa veste de capitaine, ainsi que son écharpe, soufflant :

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça…

Les tissus tombèrent dans la poussière.

_ …pour te plaire ?

Trois mots incertains qui avaient trébuché sur ses lèvres, dévoilant tout. Confus, il se blottit dans ses bras pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentait la surprise de Renji comme si elle eut été écrite en toute lettre sur son front.

Une main caressant sa taille ôta ses doutes.

_ Vous n'avez simplement besoin d'aucun artifice pour être magnifique.

Et ça sonnait tellement vrai.

Troublé, Byakuya accepta néanmoins le compliment. Tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Renji en furent décuplé, forcèrent le barrage de se raison pour ce déverser dans le cœur du shinigami rouge. Les larmes de sang ne cessèrent de couler sous la lune, oraison funèbre, déversant leurs prédictions dans un cou frémissant, s'unissant étroitement à la peau sombre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Ils sont en chemin…

_ Oui…

Samaël, toujours couchée sur Zabimaru, soupira de satisfaction. La bête sourit, caressa les ailes sombres, brillantes sous la lune. Il savait cependant que la nuit n'était calme que pour eux deux. Il vit les yeux espiègles du démon aller à sa rencontre.

_ Et je crois que ce ne sera pas bénéfique uniquement pour nous…

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Eh bien…il semblerait que l'homme-au-cheveux-brun-et-blanc ait quelque chose à y gagner…

Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur son museau avant de chuchoter :

_ …si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuuhei releva la tête de son rapport, inquiet.

La flamme vacilla à côté de lui, la pièce sembla chanceler dans le même rythme. Il soupira en pensant à son futon qui l'attendait dans un coin du bureau. C'était lui, le très dévoué et très rigoureux Shuuhei Hisagi, qui avait été choisi pour rédiger le rapport des événements de la journée, et inutile de préciser qu'il en avait encore pour un bon moment.

Il laissa sa main lâcher le pinceau et la massa doucement pour en chasser les dernières traces d'engourdissement. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'action. Renji avait été gravement blessé et cette inquiétude qu'il avait pour lui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Avec humeur, il reprit son pinceau et s'apprêtait à continuer lorsqu'un pressentiment l'en empêcha.

C'était ce genre de sensation qui vous cloue sur place, une peur qui tord les entrailles et dont il est impossible de deviner l'origine.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve juste devant votre nez.

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Devant lui un immense loup noir se tenait, bien campé sur ses quatre pattes robustes. L'air de la pièce sembla se raréfier tout à coup.

_ Bi-Bishamon ?

_ …

Un souffle puissant tua la bougie à ses côtés, l'instant d'après il était écrasé sous le poids de l'animal. Les yeux dorés changèrent imperceptiblement, passèrent de la détermination au désarroi.

Avant que Shuuhei n'ait pu esquisser un geste, le loup couleur d'ébène avait sauté gracieusement par la fenêtre et s'enfuyait dans la nuit.

Sur son bras droit, là où les griffes avaient laissées de profondes égratignures, une touffe de cheveux immaculés et un pan de kimono déchiré caressaient sa peau.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Vous devriez arrêter ça capitaine, vous-vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes !

Byakuya rejeta la remarque d'un revers de la main.

Peu lui importait à présent de faire ce qui était bon pour lui ou non, il voulait juste se brûler à l'intensité de ses sentiments, incendier son âme contre cet homme couleur de feu. Fébrile encore, il parsema de baisers le cou de Renji, glissa ses mains moites de désir sur son torse, viola le kimono entrouvert. Il laissa ses gestes rudes et son regard perdu convaincre le shinigami, qui s'abandonna bientôt.

Renji glissa sa main entre eux, gémit lorsque ses blessures se rouvrirent. Il tâtonna un instant, mal à l'aise, puis sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le gémissement rauque de Byakuya résonna au creux de son ventre alors qu'il massait doucement son sexe. Le sang et la sueur ne faisait qu'un alors, la nuit éclairait leurs silhouettes fantomatiques, leurs âmes qui s'agitaient ensembles, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort.

Brusquement, Renji glissa son pied derrière le brun, et le fit basculer. Comme au ralenti, les mèches souples de Byakuya volèrent sur ses joues rougies, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la stupeur. Le vice-capitaine le rattrapa, freina sa chute d'une main sur ses reins. Ils atterrirent dans un nuage de poussière livide, le souffle court.

Byakuya caressa précipitamment ses joues, ses lèvres, aspira son regard et ses sens comme si tout cela devait disparaître dans l'instant.

Il ne savait même plus s'il voulait le faire.

Timidement, la main de Renji guida la sienne, effleura leurs ventres, atterris entre ses cuisses. D'un simple hochement de tête, il donna son accord. Oui, il était prés à se perdre dans cette folie, à lui donner du plaisir au beau milieu du Seireitei, par une nuit de demi lune. Non, il ne dirait jamais que sa main à agit d'elle-même, non il ne dénigrerait pas ces doigts tremblants qui pressaient son érection et le faisait supplier pour plus. Il assumerait tout, il l'aiderait et bordel qu'il n'ait pas peur de l'aimer !

Certes il ne pourrait pas lui rendre ses sentiments à la même échelle, mais l'aider ça oui.

Sous lui le noble tremblait, déchirait l'épaule de son kimono sous l'effet du plaisir. La main pâle branlait Renji sans repos, martyrisait son gland rouge, jouait avec lui à n'en plus finir. Des cris indécents montaient de sa gorge, gorgeait ses lèvres alors qu'il se frottait à Renji.

Un silence assourdissant envahissait les lieux, palpable, uniquement présent pour accentuer les bruits obscènes de deux corps qui brûlaient. Le rythme était inflexible, encore et encore les va et vient faisaient leur office, muscles frémissants et peau en sueur.

Byakuya ne réclamait pas la délivrance, il l'exigeait.

Ne me réveillez pas, disait ces yeux. Laissez-moi dans mes songes, où seul le plaisir est admis. Les gens font face et règlent leurs problèmes en adultes. Moi je su sang et eaux sous l'homme que j'aime, je souffre de tant de plaisir et j'en redemande.

Renji força une dernière fois son bras meurtri à s'agiter, pressa ce sexe si chaud sur toute sa longueur, le cri étranglé du noble l'accompagnant. Il se déversa sur lui, plaqua son bassin contre le sien sans se soucier d'écraser sa main. Le liquide bouillant qui s'étalait sur son bras était incomparable.

A part peut être l'expression heureuse qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux marine gorgés de sang.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ J'ai réussi Zab' ?

_ Oui mais tu devras leurs rendre des comptes tôt ou tard…

_ Je sais…

Deux formes humaines reposaient à présent sur les rives, enlacées.

Dans l'expectative, l'une jubilait tandis que l'autre était déchirée. A leur côté, six autres formes regardaient les étoiles, savourant simplement le calme de la nuit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Soutaïchou !

Le vieillard releva la tête, s'attendant au pire. Le messager peina à reprendre son souffle, s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

_ Des…des zanpakuto ont été volés !

_ …

_ Soutaïchou ?

La voix à la fois terrifiée et inquiète du jeune homme aurait presque fait rire Yamamoto.

Presque.

_ Alors préparez vous au pire.

_ …

_ Lesquels ?

L'éclair d'angoisse qui passa sur les traits du shinigami n'annonçait rien de bon.


	7. Chapter 7

Erm….Que dire à part que je suis vraiment désolé ? (pour ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire bien sûr, les autres s'en foute)

Dernièrement l'inspiration m'a quittée (c'est peut être parce que j'ai fini le lycée et donc les cours de philo si enrichissant ? XD) et ce chapitre à donc vu le jour avec énormément de difficultés…

…

C'est bon j'ai dit mes derniers mots vous pouvez m'achevez maintenant XD

Bref je vais essayer de m'y remettre plus sérieusement parce que ça ne se voit peut être pas mais j'ai vraiment envi de la continuer cette histoire !

Comme toujours ces pauvres persos que j'ai bien fait poiroter ne sont pas à moi et j'espère que vous apprécierez ces mots qui ont eu tant de mal à sortir,

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre septième :

Orage(s)

Encore tout retourné, Shuuhei remettait de l'ordre sur son bureau. En fait il s'agitait pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout pour rejeter ce sentiment vertigineux de n'avoir pas été le seul à subir ça.

Une bonne partie de la nuit avait filé et dans quelques heures poindrait l'aube.

La fenêtre brisée narguait le brun, preuve indéniable de la fuite de son zanpakuto. Shuuhei se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là, ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Lui d'ordinaire si calme paniquait à la simple idée d'avoir perdu tout pouvoir. Ils étaient des shinigamis non ? Ils étaient mort une fois et protégeaient les vivants, ils étaient invincibles.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il remettait en place les pinceaux renversés. Tout compte fait, ils n'étaient que des hommes qui avaient acquis quelques privilèges. Avec un pincement au cœur, il revit la silhouette sereine de Kaname à ses côtés, lui apprenant la sagesse et la modestie quand à notre propre condition.

Sa main fit rouler distraitement les pinceaux qu'il venait de ramasser.

Combien de fois avait-il désiré être dans ses bras ? Tôsen-taïchou connaissait absolument tout de Shuuhei, et son homosexualité ne l'avait pas étonné le moins du monde. Dans cet univers d'hommes et de guerre, il préférait de loin aimer une personne puissante, capable de se défendre de son propre chef ; il ne supporterait pas la perte. Quoi qu'il en soit, son taïchou n'était pas un modèle de froideur comme le pensait la majorité du Seireitei, mais un homme altruiste, profondément généreux et affectueux.

Un poète asiatique avait un jour essayé de composer des proses sur la perte. Il n'en était resté que quelques vers raturés et inachevés car on ne peut pas exprimer la perte, on ne peut que la ressentir.

Pourtant, si Shuuhei devait exprimer ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour maudit où il avait vu son taïchou rejoindre les gillians aux côtés d'Aizen, il dirait « j'ai perdu mon frère ».

Sur un dernier soupir, il secoua ses mèches brunes et chassa les souvenirs. La mélancolie avait tendance à le prendre au dépourvu ces temps ci et il n'aimait pas ça. Il remit en ordres les derniers dossiers éparpillés, alluma quelques bougies supplémentaires. Comme quand il était enfant la lumière avait le don de chasser ses angoisses.

Satisfait, il allait se réinstaller à son bureau et tenter de continuer son travail mais des bruits de pas l'interrompirent. En tendant l'oreille il distingua une course effrénée dans le couloir qui menait à ses quartiers.

Ces pas ne ralentirent pas, hésitèrent à peine une seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement.

Shuuhei laissa échapper son pinceau, qui tomba au sol en un bruit mat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Et maintenant on fait quoi ? gronda une voix d'outre-tombe, visiblement contrariée.

_ Ah ! mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu alors…PARTOUZE !!!

Ils fixèrent un long moment celle qui venait de parler. Exaltée, elle avait un poing en l'air et l'autre sur sa hanche. Sa peau de bronze luisait faiblement dans la nuit et, si ses yeux n'avait pas eut la couleur du rubis, elle serait quasiment invisible.

Un ange passa dans le groupe avant que Samaël ne brise ce silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ On profite, Hyôrinmaru, on profite…

_ Mais Sam' !

La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur, ses longs cheveux couleur de sang balayant le sol derrière elle. Ses yeux de chien battu ne semblèrent pas émouvoir Samaël.

_ On verra ça plus tard Benihime. Pour l'instant vous devez vous reposez en prévision de ce qui va suivre.

Le démon, toujours allongé sur la bête, coula tout de même son regard vert sur son amie. Elle était toujours aussi belle, au moins autant que son caractère était entier. L'hybride détailla avec admiration les pommettes hautes surmontées par des yeux félins, la bouche si pleine et délicate que l'on ne pouvait imaginer la moitié des vulgarités qu'elle pouvait proférer.

Une plénitude sans nom l'envahi lorsqu'il laissa son regard dériver sur les autres : ils étaient tous là, sa chair, sa famille.

Puisqu'ils avaient encore conservé leur apparence d'esclaves, ils offraient un tableau merveilleux et incongru. Un dragon de glace offrait ses anneaux veloutés à la nuit tout en soutenant un loup couleur d'ébène, un jeune homme extrêmement beau et gracieux enfouissait son nez pâle dans sa fourrure soyeuse. A leurs côtés la jeune amazone tenait contre elle un homme brun à la veste déchirée, sur ses genoux reposait une tête blanche ébouriffée.

Tous regardait l'astre étincelant et semblait partagée entre la sérénité du moment et l'incertitude.

Samaël bougea ses ailes sombres : elles avaient fini par s'engourdir à force de rester immobiles. Elle songea au passé, comme cela lui arrivait souvent les nuits où la lune se faisait pleine. Cependant elle pensait au sien, déplorant de ne pas connaître entièrement le leur. Tant de siècles avait passé, tant d'années à souffrir et autant de vie à espérer que ce soit enfin la dernière.

Et maintenant, elle y était.

Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait, et tellement plus, pourtant la haine ne disparaissait pas de son cœur.

Zabimaru sentit sa peine, passa son museau sur sa joue. Il savait que le plus dur restait à faire mais que, comme toujours depuis des millénaires, ce serait elle qui souffrirait le plus. Dans un geste vain, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put.

Elle eut un petit rire sourd, qui signifiait surement « hé ! Tu crois que c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin ? ».

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle repoussa le museau de la bête, non sans y avoir déposé un baiser, et se redressa. Sans plus d'explication, elle se dirigea vers la rivière et Zabimaru la vie s'immerger complètement, ne laissant dépasser que le bout de ses ailes acérées. Il était toujours aussi désemparé face à elle mais quelque centaines d'années avait suffi pour qu'il perce certains de ses comportements. Présentement, elle espérait que l'eau pure la laverait de ses souvenirs-qui-marchent-et-qui-pleurent qu'elle détestait tant. Il la laissa faire, elle reviendrait au bon moment.

Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard.

Pour preuve, les Guerriers, comme on les appelait à une époque maintenant révolue, avaient dirigé leur contemplation sur elle. Elle et son visage fermé qui réapparaissait lentement à la surface de l'eau, elle et les innombrables fois où ils avait vu son corps nu se faire faucheuse durant les batailles, déstabilisant ses ennemis, se moquant d'eux ouvertement.

Son profil imparfait apparu alors, les yeux cruels mais envoutant, le nez cassé un nombre incalculables de fois, et deux bosses sur le sommet du front qui, caché par les cheveux en bataille, avait échappé aux capitaines du Seireitei.

D'un commun accord ils se levèrent et formèrent le cercle. Dans un bruissement d'eau, ses pieds frôlèrent la rive et elle vint le compléter.

Ils pouvaient commencer à présent.

Samaël les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux, sonda leurs âmes et leur confiance. Des frissons parcourait certains d'entre eux, la plupart avait dans les yeux cette lueur de tendresse que les humains ont lorsqu'ils regardent les photos de leurs enfants. Sans prévenir elle déploya ses ailes, qui émirent un claquement sec dans la nuit, entourant Benihime et Senbonzakura, qui ne sursautèrent pas. La membrane sombre avait quelque chose de rassurant, là, juste autour de leurs épaules.

_ Alors mes Guerriers ? Êtes-vous prêts… à tuer ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Sh-Shuuhei…..

Kami-sama…fut la seule et unique pensée du brun.

Son cœur se mit en tête d'entamer un marathon alors qu'il venait juste de réussir à le calmer. Fébrile, il dut se raccrocher à une arête du bureau pour ne pas tomber.

Son regard alla dans le désordre du hakama déchiré aux cheveux rouges en pagaille, passant par les traces blanchâtres sur les mains et le torse, sur l'air perdu de leur propriétaire. De toute sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais vu Renji aussi paniqué.

La poitrine du shinigami se soulevait péniblement, son regard se faisait suppliant devant le brun. Sa bouche se tordait en une prière qu'il ne voulait pas laisser échapper.

Shuuhei resta longuement immobile, les yeux rivé sur les traînées blanches qui tranchaient sur la peau bronzé de son ami.

Il prit soudain conscience de la situation, se redressa et se précipita vers Renji pour le soutenir. Inquiet, il l'amena directement à son futon, le laissant doucement s'asseoir au bord. Il avait l'air en état de choc, et le brun ne voulait pas aggraver les choses en étant choqué lui aussi.

Voyant que son ami ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre, il se leva et se mit en quête de la théière. Pestant et jurant, il la trouva enfin et fit couler le liquide encore chaud dans une tasse ébréchée.

Décidément, cette nuit ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

La tasse lui brûlant les mains, il revint vers Renji et s'accroupi devant lui. Le regard brun de son ami se porta sur la tasse fumante, puis sur Shuuhei lui même, comme s'il ne savait plus à quoi cet objet servait. Comprenant, le lieutenant la porta à ses lèvres et l'inclina légèrement, pas trop vite pour laisser à Renji le temps de s'habituer.

Ce dernier bu un peu, et bientôt Shuuhei éloigna la tasse. De plus en plus inquiet, il regardait Renji à travers le rideau de ses cils noirs, cherchant à deviner ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Devant tant d'attention, Renji craqua.

Son visage se décomposa à vue d'œil, des larmes vinrent briller au coin de ses yeux et il se jeta dans les bras de Shuuhei.

Incertain, le lieutenant l'entoura de ses bras et laissa sa tête décoiffée reposer sur son épaule. Une odeur de peur émanait de lui, et autre chose que Shuuhei n'avait aucun mal à identifié. Cependant il songea avec justesse que ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment pour demander a Renji avec qui il avait couché.

Il le serra encore un peu dans ses bras puis Renji s'éloigna de lui même.

Penaud, Shuuhei le vit essuyer le coin de ses yeux et prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. La lumière accrochait ses cheveux de feu, grenat en cet instant. Elle tombait sur lui partiellement, volant une partie de son visage au regard du brun.

Troublé, Shuuhei se détourna de lui, faisant mine de ranger la tasse. Il devinait que le regard de Renji était fixé sur la fenêtre brisé, se demandant ce qui avait pu avoir lieu.

Après un long moment de silence rythmé par la brise fraîche qui pénétrait dans la pièce, Shuuhei estima qu'il était temps.

Peu assuré, il se racla discrètement la gorge avant de demander :

_ Erm…et donc…que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Il regretta aussitôt sa question lorsque le regard affolé de Renji se posa dans le sien. Ce devait être vraiment grave mais la nuit est propice aux confidences dit-on aussi, d'un vague geste de la main, Shuuhei l'encouragea à répondre.

Renji avait joint ses mains sur ses cuisses et s'évertuait à les tordre méthodiquement, ses yeux fuyant ceux de Shuuhei.

_ C'est….je..-beaucoup trop de choses en fait…

_ C'est bon Renji, tu peux parler, repris la voix de Shuuhei qui se voulait douce en cet instant. On se connaît depuis longtemps alors…fait comme d'habitude ok ?

Renji regarda son ami comme s'il était la bonté personnifié et hocha la tête avant de continuer.

_ Ben en fait…tu sais avec l'attaque et tout ça on s'est retrouvé à la 4ème division, Kuchiki-taïchou et moi et…

_ Et ?

_...

Voyant que son ami était bloqué, il fit dévier la conversation en demandant poliment :

_ Et comment va-t-il ton taïchou au fait ? A ce que j'ai entendu dire il s'en est pris plein la gueule récemment non ?

Il ne put pas se l'expliquer mais sa question provoqua un rougissement impressionnant chez Renji et il sut qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain glissant. Maintenant qu'il y était autant crever l'abcès tout de suite sinon Renji se fermerait comme une huître et il n 'obtiendrait rien.

_ Bon allez arrête ton cirque, je sais que ce que tu as sur les mains est tout sauf du lait alors soit tu dis tout et je t'aide, soit tu dégage !

_ Mais-

_ Pas de mais !

Shuuhei arborait maintenant un regard sévère et toisait Renji comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. De son côté le shinigami rouge était reconnaissant envers le brun : il fallait qu'il le pousse à avouer parce que ce qui lui était arrivé ; et pas seulement à lui, à lui ET Kuchiki-taïchou et ça s'était déjà une notion difficile à concevoir ; il ne parvenait même pas à le formuler dans son esprit.

Gêné, il fini par se jeter à l'eau sous le regard de plus en plus impatient de son ami.

_ Oui il-il va bien…enfin je crois…

Renji lui fit un sourire contrit.

_ En fait j'ai ressenti cette…cette sensation terrifiante quand j'étais avec lui à l'infirmerie et…et je me suis enfuis. Il m'a suivit, on s'est retrouvé dans une rue déserte et…et….

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il fronça les sourcils, poussa un juron et lâcha :

_ On a pratiquement couché ensemble !

_ …

Le lieutenant au 69 avait réussi à garder un visage relativement impassible en entendant la nouvelle. Il avait plus ou moins deviné l'attirance du froid Kuchiki Byakuya pour son fukutaïchou mais ne pensait pas que cette attirance était retournée. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela le dérangea, qu'un salaud comme Kuchiki ait put profiter de la montagne de gentillesse qu'était son ami.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le futon à côté de Renji.

_ Il va falloir que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé plus précisément si tu veux que je comprenne…, chuchota-t-il, tout en prenant la tête de Renji pour l'amener contre son épaule.

Le shinigami se laissa faire docilement.

_ Tu sais…depuis que je suis rentré au Seireitei j'ai toujours admiré Kuchiki-taïchou. Je le regardai de loin et je faisais de mon mieux pour l'égaler mais là…c'était pas l'homme que je connaissais. Il…il m'a engueulé comme d'habitude mais je voyais bien qu'il se forçait et…oh Shuuhei tu aurais dû voir ses yeux ! Il avait l'air tellement désespéré que j'aie pas réfléchi…

Les mots de Renji moururent doucement, laissant place au souffle régulier du brun.

De toute façon, Renji n'avait jamais été du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir, pensa-t-il. Shuuhei regarda Renji avec tendresse, se souvenant de toute les corvées qu'il avait reçu à l'Académie parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se tenir devant un supérieur… il agissait toujours avec son cœur, et non avec sa tête comme les professeurs l'enseignait à leurs élèves, ce qui lui valait de se faire traiter de « brute sans cervelle ».

_ Jusqu'où es-tu allé avec lui ?

_...

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le shinigami rouge enfoui sa tête contre l'épaule du brun et fit un mouvement de va et viens avec sa main, dévoilant par la même occasion de longues traces blanchâtres à peine sèches qui courraient à l'intérieur de son poignet.

Shuuhei ne put que s'octroyer un petit sourire, il sentait la joue de Renji brûlante contre sa peau.

_ Je vois… et tu pense qu'il a apprécié ?

_ Je…oui je crois….en tout cas il me l'a bien rendu…, chuchota Renji, cachant ses mains sale dans les plis de son hakama.

_ Erm….

Shuuhei étouffa son rire dans un toussotement. Parfois la façon dont Renji abordait les choses était tout simplement…drôle.

_ Renji tu sais…y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie non ?

_ ….

_ ….

_ C'est une manière détournée de me demander si je l'aime, c'est ça ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, trouvant soudainement le sol de son bureau fascinant. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir.

_ Je ne l'aime pas, Shuuhei. Je…je ressens beaucoup d'affection pour lui et …j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider mais…

_ …mais tu ne te vois pas avec lui, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais…

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer encore la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si soulagé et il mit ça sur le fait d'avoir pu aider Renji. Alors il décida de parler de choses plus légères, sachant qu'un autre sujet plus grave encore devrait être abordé tôt ou tard.

_....et alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Est-ce que toute les filles qui fantasme sur lui on raison ?

_ Si tu savais….

Ils se regardèrent un court instant et éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Renji se sentait vraiment mieux maintenant….c'est comme si auprès de Shuuhei ses pires conneries devenaient des choses insignifiantes, comme s'il savait que le brun l'aiderait toujours et lui pardonnerait tout.

Il reprit :

_ Je crois que s'il décide un jour de se mettre en maillot on peut faire une croix sur toutes les femmes du Seireitei ! et les hommes aussi d'ailleurs….

_ Sérieux ?!

_ …

_ Tant que ça !

_ Ouaip….non seulement il est musclé mais en plus il arrive à avoir ce je-ne-sais-quoi de féminin en même temps !

_ C'est la faute aux cheveux longs ça…

_ ….

_ Ah ! désolé j'ai rien dit ! pas taper !

Renji offrit un sourire carnassier à cet ex-ami qui avait osé le traiter de fille. Il écarta d'un geste rendu sûr par l'expérience les bras de Shuuhei, qu'il avait mis devant lui pour se protéger, et ébouriffa les cheveux sombres déjà bien décoiffés. Le brun se débattit comme il put mais abdiqua lorsque qu'il se reçut les presque 80 kg de son ami sur le ventre. Le rouge avait libéré ses mains mais sa carrure suffisait à immobiliser Shuuhei, qui continuait de rire malgré son souffle coupé.

Satisfait, Renji le relâcha lorsqu'il ressembla trait pour trait à la crinière de Kon, en brun.

_ Renji !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu m'écrase !

_ …

Devant la réponse débordant d'éloquence de son ami, Shuuhei su qu'il allait rester là un moment. Il vit le tatoué poser confortablement son menton sur sa poitrine, semblant réfléchir.

Shuuhei croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, lorsque Renji avait décidé de se poser quelque part il était quasi impossible de le déloger, autant que ce soit confortable pour lui aussi.

_ Et au niveau tuyauterie il est comment ?

_ …quelle élégance !

_ Je me met à ton niveau….

_ … (BAM)

_ Aïeuh !

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Il est…parfait ! comme le reste quoi !

_ Mais encore ?

_ Bah…ni trop petit, ni trop gros…. belle peau, sensible et pas précoce, le bonheur quoi !

_ …

Renji observa Shuuhei se tordre de rire sous lui. Le shinigami brun en avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait et pensa qu'il devrait rire aux éclats plus souvent.

_ 'scuse ! c'est juste que….t'entendre parler comme ça DU Byakuya Kuchiki c'est…mythique !!

_ Non mais le pire c'est que c'est vrai !

Le fou rire de Shuuhei se calma un peu. Il reprit son souffle lentement et senti Renji bouger sur lui, remontant au niveau de son visage. Le tatoué s'était redressé que ses avant bras et ses cheveux emmêlés retombait de chaque côté du visage du brun, créant un rideau soyeux qui le coupait du monde extérieur.

L'atmosphère avait subitement changé, mais ce n'était pas Shuuhei qui allait s'en plaindre. Renji le fixait intensément, laissant tous son poids reposer sur le ventre du brun.

_ …hm. Il est bien monté alors…

_ Ouais…

_ Mais peut être pas aussi bien que moi…

_ …

Renji le regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis se prit au jeu.

_ C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et j'ai jamais vérifié ça…

_ C'est le moment non ? je te pari que je bats Kuchiki-glaçon…

Le tatoué éclata de rire et secoua la tête, décidément son ami était intenable quand on le rencontrait en privé. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une autre pique lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le visage de Shuuhei s'était refermé. Les yeux noirs le fixaient avec intensité et tout le corps du brun, tendu sous lui, attendait une réponse.

Fini de jouer.

Alors, savourant le ventre de Shuuhei qui se soulevait contre le sien dans l'atmosphère feutré du bureau, il passa au scanner ses sentiments, analysa chaque moments passé avec le brun, remonta le fil de sa vie décousu pour la voir sous un angle jusque là inédit.

C'est étrange, cette faculté qu'on les sentiments humains à changer de nature aussi facilement qu'il changeait de hakama jour après jour. Peu à peu, il voyait Shuuhei se perdre dans la contemplation de son visage et, comme une illusion d'optique, la tendresse dans ses yeux laisser place au désir.

Pour ce genre d'illusion subtile, auxquelles certains ne trouve jamais le truc, il est impossible de revenir en arrière : vous avez vu l'envers du décor et vos yeux refuse de la voir autrement, peu importe vos efforts.

Les yeux bruns se fermèrent doucement, recouvrant Shuuhei d'un voile noir. Renji respira, chassa les mèches carmines qui s'égaraient sur son nez d'un coup de tête et les rouvrit.

Les yeux de Shuuhei étaient là, noirs et brillants, voilés par le désir. Il s'apprêtait à refermer ses paupières et les rouvrir à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que les yeux noirs redeviennent comme avant, mais abandonna. Renji se résigna. Après tout des choses étranges se tramaient, qui sait s'il aurait demain la même occasion ?

Il glissa lentement sur son ami, remontant vers son visage. La friction de leurs kimonos résonna bruyamment dans la pièce et Shuuhei sursauta. Confus, il sentait que Renji allait l'embrasser et se résolu à l'attendre, un poids douloureux sciant sa poitrine.

Le shinigami rouge entrouvrit ses lèvres, hésitant. Décidant que fermer les yeux serait un bon début, il effaça lentement l'image du brun de sa mémoire pour ne garder que son odeur de thé noir, son toucher qui l'électrisait. Il tomba en avant, laissant la gravité lier ses lèvres à celle de Shuuhei, légèrement gercées ; l'attente le faisait haleter depuis plusieurs minutes. La sensation était étrange, maladroite. Malgré tout ce que disent les contes de fées un premier baiser ne peut pas être parfait, mais il apporte tellement de chose qu'on lui pardonne aussitôt.

Shuuhei sentait une chaleur piquante courir sur ses reins, et les cheveux rouge épars chatouillaient ses joues. Il remonta ses mains le long des bras musclés de Renji et une nouvelle vague de chaleur le fit frissonner. Renji bougea ses lèvres et inclina la tête, cherchant à approfondir l 'échange. Il força le passage de sa langue et s'enfonça.

Sans le vouloir, le brun laissa échapper un soupir excité, aussitôt avalé par Renji. Il se laissa aller, totalement soumis au bon vouloir du shinigami.

Renji prit confiance, guida le baiser vers plus de fougue, pesant sur le brun de tout son poids. Shuuhei sentait les os pointus des hanches du shinigami maltraiter ses propres hanches et se tortillait, parcouru d'un plaisir masochiste. L'échange s'arrêta de lui même, chacun se reculant avec prudence.

Normalement, c'était à ce moment précis, après le premier baiser, qu'il convenait d'éclaircir les choses.

Or Renji n'avait aucune envie de parler, et encore moins de réfléchir : il se sentait bien et ne pensait qu'à plonger au plus profond de Shuuhei pour se repaître de sa chaleur.

_ Ren-aahhh…

_ …

Le shinigami rouge bougeait insidieusement son bassin, ses hanches pétrissaient celle de Shuuhei et son membre brulant suppliait pour plus. Prit en traître, le brun ne lui en voulait pas, n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de l'arrêter.

Quelque part, ça rassurait Renji de voir Shuuhei sous lui. Après les évènements de la soirée, il aurait mal supporté qu'un homme s'installe entre ses jambes.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le brun écarta ses bras, les reposant mollement sur le futon, juste au-dessus de lui. Son corps était lascivement détendu, invitant Renji à se satisfaire.

_ Shuuhei…tu…t'es sûr ?

Un soupir délicieusement lent franchit les lèvres du brun. Etre sûr. Voilà une notion bien vague en ce moment…

_ Dépêche.

Electrisé, Renji ne retint pas ses hanches, qui s'élancèrent vivement pour conquérir le désir du brun. Il laissa ses mains sales défaire le kimono, s'insinuer sur la peau brûlante. Il dût se reculer pour le dévêtir entièrement, n'en admirant que plus la beauté sauvage de son corps élancé.

Ses côtes saillantes bougeaient sous la peau blanche, entraînées par le souffle saccadé du brun. Son ventre semblait appeler les caresses et Renji, hypnotisé devant ce creux sensuel qui ondulait au milieu des muscles, salivait, un sourire lubrique éclairant son visage malgré lui.

Impatient, Shuuhei tenta de le faire réagir : son dos nu se cambra et ses cuisses s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de la taille musclée, il les fit basculer tous les deux. Un regard brun étonné et perdu lui faisait face.

Dehors, l'atmosphère changeait.

Des nuages pourpres s'amoncelaient pour dérober la lune, la brise fraîche se transformait en vent glacé qui mordait les reins de Shuuhei. A califourchon sur ce corps d'apollon, il sentait que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose sur quoi il n'aurait aucune prise, un événement inévitable que l'on doit subir. Il se faisait l'effet d'un gamin qui tremble en attendant l'orage et qui se répète pour ce donner du courage que ça ne fait que passer.

_ Shuuhei…tu-tu vas quand même pas…

Un blanc s'installa entre eux, juste le temps pour le brun de chasser ses angoisses et revenir au moment présent, à son désir et celui de Renji qui pulsaient entre leurs ventres.

_ Laisse-moi faire, Ren'…

Une angoisse inexplicable faisait son chemin dans le cœur de Renji, mais il sentait qu'elle était d'une toute autre nature que celle qui planait dehors, sous le ciel lourd de menaces : si Shuuhei avait brusquement décidé de se mettre dessus, cela voulait dire que justement il préférait se retrouver dessus…

Coupant court à ses pensées, sa main fut emportée vers la bouche sèche de Shuuhei, qui découvrit sa langue humide pour lécher chacun de ses doigts. Gêné, Renji voulut retirer sa main, mais Shuuhei la retint fermement et la lava entièrement, goutant à même la peau d'un autre le sperme d'un noble de la haute.

L'idée fit sourire le brun, qui devait admettre que Renji avait raison sur un point : Byakuya était de ces hommes dont on tombe vite accro.

Mais dont on se détache aussi vite…

Le regard empreint d'une détermination farouche, le brun se dévêtit rapidement, ses mains pâles courant sur son corps sans s'y attarder. Il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il était pourtant en train de faire.

Faux.

Il n'allait pas faire l'amour avec Renji, il allait commettre l'amour. Il espérait seulement qu'après il pourrait toujours se lancer dans la bataille, sans avoir à ressasser chaque souffle qui effleurerait sa peau se soir maudit, chaque soupçon de chaleur et de peau dont il se gavait malgré lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées chaotiques, il fini de dénouer l'obi et fit glisser la veste noire de ses épaules. Satisfait, il laissa reposer ses fesses nues sur le bas ventre d'un Renji muet, réduit à contempler son ami suivre sa parole à la lettre : il devait se laisser faire.

Le ventre soyeux de Shuuhei heurta le sien comme s'il avait été frappé, si tendre contre le sien qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Un éclair violet éclaira le baiser enflammé du brun, ses paupières étroitement close comme pour échapper à l'inévitable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zabimaru plissa ses yeux meurtri par la lumière pourpre ; durant un court instant son âme sœur ne fut plus qu'une paire d'yeux émeraude plongés dans une mer parme et glacée. Le profil de Samaël se dilua dans son esprit et il se concentra sur l'instant présent.

Comme un orgasme, un courant électrique intense et tiède parcouru son corps de bas en haut, ses pied nus quittant le sol quelques secondes sous l'impact. En extase, il rouvrit à demi les yeux pour voir six autre corps subir le même sort.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot, en un éclair tous avaient retrouvé leur forme d'origines.

Massant sa nuque endolorie par la transformation, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'hybride qui était resté en retrait. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage mat lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui.

Oui, _il._

Décidément, Samaël avait décidé de faire tourner en bourrique ses adversaires…


End file.
